Twilight's Love Story: Part Three
by Derpyforever
Summary: Flash and Twilight broke up! How, when, why? Will they get back together? Will Derpy defeat Gari... Wait what... Oh great I got my cards out of order, hold on... Ahhhh forget it just read the story.
1. Chapter 1: We Fight We Break Up

**Chapter 1: We Fight We Break Up**

"Flash and I broke up," Twilight exclaimed as she had enough of the constant questions coming from her persistent friends.

"Y-You two broke up," Rarity slowly repeated as the other gasped.

"Yes," Twilight sighed.

"a-ah'm so sorry sugar cube," Applejack said, hardly believing what she was hearing, "what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why," asked Fluttershy.

Twilight just looked at her, and for a moment, it seemed like she was about to explode, but took a deep breath and repeated, "I just don't want to talk about it."

"Are you ok," Rainbow asked, "because I'm can give him a good hit across the face for causing you any grief!"

"I'm ok Dash," Twilight said, starting to get a little peeved, "I just don't want to talk about it."

""Please Twilight," Pinkie begged, but she went too far.

"I SAID NO," Twilight yelled. "now just leave me alone!" With that, she teleported out of there.

"Ohh my gosh," Rarity whispered, "I can't believe they broke up, they were so perfect for each other too."

"Twilight must be feelin' worse than a pig without his mud," Applejack declared.

"I wonder what made them separate," Rainbow asked.

"I don't know," Fluttershy said, "but whatever it was, it must have been bad, and recent, because we had a double date last weekend, and they were happier then ever."

"Should we go find her," Rarity suggested.

"I don't know, maybe it's best we just give her some space," Applejack replied.

"Hey everybody," Spike came in, "I made some muff-... where's Twilight."

"Ohh Spiky-Wiky, Twilight and Flash broke up," Rarity answered.

"They what," Spike exclaimed dropping the tray of muffins he was holding, "but why?"

"We don't know, she wouldn't tell us," Applejack said.

"Uh-oh... what now. I mean, what are we going to..." Spike was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold on I'm coming," Spike called. He opened the door and everybody gaped at who was there, Flash Sentry, he looked in bad shape though, he had a scar across his face, a black eye, and he looked like he flew all the way from the Crystal empire.

"Twilight," Flash exclaimed, but stopped when he saw Twilight wasn't there, but five mares glaring at him, "Where's Twilight?"

"Away from you," Rainbow growled, getting in his face while the other stood behind her, "you have some nerve to come around here, Flash."

"Yeah," Pinkie exclaimed.

"I guess she told you," Flash said.

"She told us" Applejack stated angrily, "and ah can't believe ya! She was the best mare in the world, an' ya go an' dump her!"

"Yeah," Pinkie exclaimed.

"I mean honestly, what kind of pony breaks the heart of a princess," exclaimed Rarity.

"Ye-"

"And quit saying Yeah!"

"Sorry..."

"Listen everypony, it's not my fault..." Flash started.

"Ohh, now your not even stallion enough to admit it's your fault." Rainbow Dash interrupted,"I guess Twilight's lucky to have you out of her life for good!"

"Just listen.."

"No, we won't listen, and I don't think you deserve Twilight! Now get out of here!" Rainbow was about to slam the door, but it was caught by Flash, who threw it back open.

"I said listen," he exclaimed, making everybody jump back, "I am not losing Twilight because her so called "friends" won't let me explain what happened."

"Hey," Applejack yelled, "we are Twilight's best friends..."

"And if you really cared for Twilight, you would let me talk to her!"

"There is no way we are letting you see Twilight," Rarity jumped in front of him.

"I don't have time to argue, I need to find Twilight, NOW!"

"No your not," they all said in unison.

"Yes I... I don't have time for this, I need to find her whether you like it or not!" With that, Flash flew off.

"Oh no you don't," Rainbow exclaimed, flying off after him, followed by the others on the ground. They flew off as the sky began to darken and water drops started pelting their face.

"Get back here," Rainbow yelled as the drizzle turned into a downpour.

"No," Flash yelled back, "I need to find Twilight." The chase continued until lighting bolt almost hit Flash, startling him, giving Rainbow enough time to catch him. She hit him head on and they both fell towards the ground at high speeds.

"You don't deserve Twilight," Rainbow yelled as their altitude descended quickly, "You dumped her!"

"I didn't dump her," Flash yelled, "She broke up with me!"

"WHAT!"

They were mere inches from the ground when all of a sudden, a purple glow froze them in mid air.

"Stop," somepony yelled. It was Twilight, who stopped the two from falling right before impact, and was crying, "just stop." She dropped the two as the others appeared from the rain.

"Twilight," Flash exclaimed getting up, but was silenced by Twilight, who put her hoof in the air.

"Flash, you shouldn't have come back," she shouted above the rain, "You are destroying yourself over me. Turning on your family, slacking off from your guard duties, and almost getting killed by a lightning bolt! I can't watch you give up on your life just for me."

"But I would give up everything for you," Flash said loudly back.

"I can't let you do that Flash."

"Hold on everypony," Applejack interrupted, "what is goin on here?"

Twilight looked at her, then sighed. "Everypony around me," she shouted

They all huddled around her as she strained. Her horn started to glow, and in one bright light, everybody was teleported back to Twilight's library.

"Ok, now that we are out of the rain," Applejack said, shaking off the water, "what the heck is going on?"

"Flash didn't break up with me, I broke up with him," Twilight replied.

"But why?"

"It all started last weekend, after our date with Fluttershy and Comet, Flash walked me back to the train station. That is when we ran into Geusto..."

(Flashback)

"Thanks for seeing me off Flash," Twilight said, as she and Flash arrived at the train station.

"Anything for my marefriend," Flash smiled.

"But I'm starting to get a little concerned with the whole _do anything _part," Twilight declared, "you've been writing letters to me when I know you should be on guard duty. You shouldn't put your work on hold just to write to me." (This was when they were still using Spike to send letters, so they can send letter to each other at any moment they liked.)

"So I send you a few letters during work," Flash replied, "it's not like the whole guards schedule get thrown out of balance."

"True, but I'm still not comfortable with you doing that. Just promise me you will only send letters when you are not on duty."

"I promise," Flash said.

"Thanks," Twilight said, giving Flash a kiss on the cheek.

They continued walking until somepony stepped in front of them.

"Excusing me sir," Flash kindly asked, "would you please mind moving out of the... DAD!"

"Hello son," Geusto growled, but then his mood change to cheerful when he said, "Good evening Twilight."

"Good evening Geusto," Twilight replied.

Geusto then turned back to Flash and his grumpy mood returned, "What where you doing with Fluttershy?"

"Oh... Twilight and I were just on a double date with them," Flash nervously replied.

"Whose them?"

"Fluttershy and Comet."

"Well, you know we don't want you near Fluttershy, remember?"

"Please don't tell me your still on that."

"He tried to hit you," Geusto defended, "A stallion never hits a father's son!"

"Dad, you and mom need to let it go. It was something that happened long ago. He didn't even hit me."

"He tried to though."

"Because I said things I shouldn't have said!"

"That doesn't give him the right!"

"Ok, so you have a grudge on him, doesn't mean that you need to bring that upon Fluttershy!"

"Fluttershy is his daughter, and you shouldn't be hanging around ponies who are like that!"

"Hey, that is Twilight's friend your talking about!"

"Ohh really, then you can't see her either."

"What," Twilight exclaimed, she tried to remain quiet during the argument, but couldn't take it anymore.

"Stay out of this Twilight," Flash warned, then turned back to his father, "I'm not thirteen anymore, you can't separate us. Not this time."

"Or what! I'm still your father," Geusto threaten.

"But you are no longer my guardian. I can live on my own now and I know who is a kind pony and who isn't. Now move aside."

Geusto stepped to the side to let them pass, but called after them, "wait till your mother hears about this."

Flash stopped walking, and with his back still to Geusto, said, "just like old times huh? Go whining to mom when your son won't listen."

"Flash," Twilight silently exclaimed.

"What did you say boy," Geusto shouted, "you are not going to talk to me like that! Turn around and face your father!" Flash turned around, "Now what did you say!"

"You heard me," Flash said, then whispered to Twilight, "go ahead and run, this might get ugly." Twilight started to back away and then bolted around the corner; but right before she was out of ear shot, she heard Geusto yell, "Oh you are in for one heck of a beating mister!"

"Try me," Flash yelled, as sounds of punches and grunts echoed throughtout the streets.

(To Be Continued...)


	2. Chapter 2: Time Means Proposal: Take Two

**Chapter 2: Time Means Proposal: Take Two**

"Wait, so am I the reason you two broke up," Fluttershy asked, scared that she might have been the cause of this whole mess even starting.

"No," Twilight assured, "of course not Fluttershy... well, you may have angered Geusto in the past... but that's not important. I waited at the train station for Flash, and for a second, thought something bad had happen to him. I waited and waited, and was starting to regret leaving him, but after a bit, he came. He was all beaten up though, he had a bad cut on his face and some bruises on his side, but when I tried to help, he just said he was fine and that my train was coming soon. He saw me off, but I couldn't help feeling that he was hiding something."

"Well I wasn't really," Flash added.

"Yes you were," Twilight interrupted, "you were fighting with your family, and it was all because of me! I'm the reason you have all those injuries, I'm the reason you can't pay attention during work, I'm the reason for almost getting you killed!"

"No you are not Twilight," Flash said, "all those things are my fault. I made the mistake of picking fights with my dad, it was me who decided to take "unauthorized" breaks, and that lightning bolt was just a coincidental accident, you couldn't control it."

"But you are still just putting your life on hold just for me."

"I know why you are concerned, and I realize _my _mistakes and intend on fixing them, but there is no point in all this if I can't have you with me."

"See, you just admitted it! You are doing all this for me!"

"Because I love you Twilight, and I want us together, and I promise to make amend with past problems, but please Twilight, say that you will accept me back... oh wait!"

"Wait for what," Twilight asked.

"I almost forgot why I came here... Twilight Sparkle," Flash declared, then, to the amazement, shock, joy, and all other emotions that struck everypony in the room, Flash knelt down, pulled out a box from underneath his wing, and opened it, revealing a ring as he finished his sentence, "will you marry me?"

Everypony looked at the ring, then Twilight as they eagerly waited for an answer. Twilight just stood there, looking at the ring, almost believing that it wasn't there at all. She opened and closed her mouth, unable to speak, until finally...

"No."

The five friends, plus Spike, gasped in shock at what they just heard Twilight say. Flash just knelt there, dumfounded and hurt, not knowing what to do, wondering what went so wrong on what was suppose to be so perfect.

"What," was all that Flash was able to say, hoping that he just heard her wrong.

"I'm sorry Flash, I'm truly am sorry," Twilight replied, as tears started to go down her face, "but my answer is no."

"I-I," Flash couldn't speak.

"I said no," Twilight yelled as she began to cry, "now go, leave... I... just go." Then Twilight ran upstairs into her room.

Flash was still kneeling, with the rejected ring still at hand, as he look at where Twilight had stood. He then turned to the others, who were just as confused as he was; they didn't know if they should say something, go and try to comfort Twilight, or just leave. Flash finally snapped out of his trance and got up. He didn't seem mad, or sad, or anything for the most part, he just turned, opened the door, and made his way out into the dying rain. The others continued to stand in silence as they just look at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"That was... awkward," Rainbow Dash finally said.

"Awkward," Rarity exclaimed, "that was down right terrible! What is wrong with Twilight? Can't she see that her perfect match just proposed to her?! He at least seemed serious when he said that he was going to fix his mistakes."

"Ah don't know girls," Applejack said, "but ah do know this ain't the end!"

"Of course this isn't the end silly filly," Pinkie interjected, "It is only Chapter Two!"

"Say what now," Applejack asked.

"Oh sorry, the writer thought I could give some comic relief if I acted like Caboose for a second, or maybe the rest of the story, I don't know, it is up to the writer, who wants the readers to comment in the reviews if they want me to talk like this. "

"What are ya talkin' about? Who is Caboose?"

"Ohh that's right, this is a different series, never mind then. By the way, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and I have to go talk to Flash while you, Fluttershy, and Spike go talk to Twilight for the rest of the story to work out. Alright team, move out, " Pinkie said as she headed out the door to catch Flash.

"I think Pinkie might have actually lost it this time," Rainbow said.

"Ah think you're right," Applejack replied, "I guess we should go ahead and split up then? The way Pinkie told us to."

"I guess so," Rarity said, "good luck."

"You too," Applejack replied.

Then the ponies split up to, yet again, try and bring the broken hearts back together.

(To Be Continued...)

(Caboose is bluecatcinema's character. He is not mine.)


	3. Chapter 3: Nevermore

**Chapter 3: Nevermore**

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were walking around looking for Flash, but with the rain, it was hard to see.

"It's a good thing we split up like this, or we be in big trouble," Pinkie said.

"Why," Rainbow asked.

"You won't know because you're in the story... but," Pinkie looked up into the sky and winked, "they will know what I'm talking about."

Rainbow looked up at the sky but only saw gray clouds that continuously pelted her with raindrops.

"Has Twilight practiced any spells on you recently," Rainbow asked.

"No... ahh, right on schedule."

"What are you..."

"Rainbow, could you be a dear and clear out some of the rain. It's doing a number on my mane," Rarity asked.

"Sure," Rainbow replied, then turned to Pinkie Pie for a second, "we'll talk about this later."

"Talk about what?"

"What you were rambling on about."

"I wasn't rambling on about anything."

"But you just said something about right on schedule."

"I think you might be losing it Rainbow. Just go ahead and clear the clouds so we can see better," Pinkie said with another wink to the sky.

"But you were just... never mind," Rainbow groaned in defeat, then flew up to bust some clouds.

Once she was done, not only was Rarity satisfied with her mane no longer getting wet, but saw Flash over on a bench with a dark cloud over his head.

"Oops, looks like I missed one," Rainbow said, "let me just get that for you." Rainbow kicked the cloud then slowly descend next to Flash, who was just sitting, staring at the box in his hand, not showing any emotions whatsoever

"You ok," Rainbow asked, as Rarity and Pinkie slowly approached the bench.

"I can't believe she said no," Flash said, with his face still straight, "I thought I did everything right, I thought I gave it my all, but that still wasn't enough. I gave her my word that I would change, and I was going to fix everything just for her, but she didn't believe me. Now what do I have? A few bruises, a ring that means nothing now, and a family whose falling apart... heh, I guess I had nothing before Twilight. She was the only thing that gave me meaning. The only reason why I didn't just give up on being a guardspony and just go back home to Stableton. Maybe I should have gone home. I wouldn't have to feel the heartache I feel now... now... a small word for today. They say it's suppose to be a gift, that's why its called the present, but if this is life's cruel idea for a gift, then I don't want it... I don't know. Maybe I'm just going on about things that don't exsist. I'm not even sure if I'm talking to you, or if my conscious is just thinking aloud... Maybe I've just gone insane, snapped because my love rejected me... now I got nopony. My parents hate me, my sibling are afraid to stand up to them, and Lightning... heck, only Celestia knows where he is... why did everypony leave me? Twilight was right, I have wasted my life, and for what? Two train tickets... one was suppose to be for her. Now its purpose is dead..." Flash took out two tickets, then ripped one up and watched the pieces fall to the ground, "... just like my heart."

The three looked on at the heartbroken pegasus, not knowing what to say, for they were left in shock at the poetic words that came out of him. The only thing that broke the silence was a train whistle, signaling its arrival.

"Now it's time for me to leave," Flash continued, "even though I know where I'm going, I still feel lost inside. Even though today's events was clear as day, I still don't believe it happened. Now I ride out into the sunset, not as the end of a fairytale, but as a beginning of a nightmare."

Flash got onto the train as the others stood, still stunned. The conductor called out "all aboard" as the train made its way to the Crystal Empire. Rainbow shook her head, then asked, "what just happened?"

"I think we failed Twilight," Rarity said.

"But I thought this was when we convince him to come back and talk to Twilight," Pinkie exclaimed, then knelt down on her hind legs with her front hooves in the air yelling, "curse you rising action! And seriously, what was the point of the title nevermore?! Flash didn't say it once, and I sure didn't see any ravens."

"Ugh, there she goes again," Rainbow groaned.

(To Be Continued...)


	4. Chapter 4: A Change In Plans

**Chapter 4: A Change In Plans**

Twilight was in her room pacing back and forward in front of her window. She looked outside and in the distance, a bright lightning bolt struck the ground, followed by a sound of thunder a few seconds later. That's when her reflection came into focus, but amazingly, stepped out from the window and in front of Twilight.

"What is wrong with you," it asked, "why did you say no?"

"I don't know, I wanted to say yes, but I couldn't," real Twilight responded, completely ignoring the fact that she was having conversastion with herself

"I do," said a voice, both window Twilight and real Twilight looked to where the voice came from, and saw another Twilight in real Twilight's mirror. It then stepped out of the mirrror and was pointing at window Twilight, "and she knows too."

"No I don't," window Twilight replied.

"Of course you do, you are me and I am you. We both are a clever metaphor for real Twilight to be able to talk to her conscious."

"Oh yeah... I forgot."

"Well now that that's settled," real Twilight interjected, "you said you know why I broke up with Flash. Why couldn't I say yes?"

Mirror Twilight chuckled, then said, "Oh, many reasons why. First of all, you think it's too early, and I agree, one month! Who gets married after one month of dating?! I mean, five or six, yeah that's fine, but one month!"

"Well... I guess your right there... but I don't feel like that's the real reason."

"Because it isn't. The real reason..."

"I want tell her," window Twilight interrupted.

"Why," mirror Twilight asked.

"Because I want more lines, duh."

"Alright fine, you tell her. That way, it's more likely she'll punch you instead of me."

"I... fine you tell her then."

"No, too late. I don't want to tell her anymore."

"But I don't want to be punched!"

"Will somepony just tell me," real Twilight finally yelled, "and I promise I won't punch anypony."

"Fine I'll tell her," window Twilight said, "you broke up with Flash because... you don't trust him... please don't hurt me!"

"I-I don't trust him?"

"You said it yourself Twilight," mirror Twilight said, but her eyes turned into a hint of green and it's voice turned into an evil buzz, "Flash hazzz made many mizzztakezzz and I don't think you can truzzzt him. I mean think about it Twilight, can you really truzzzt a pony who probably just made an empty promizzze."

"Well... I guess your right..."

"Of courzzze we're right," said window Twilight, who's voice and eyes turned the same way mirror Twilight did, "come with uzzz and you'll be happier then ever."

"Ok..."

Real Twilight was interrupted by a knock on her door. "You ok sugar cube," asked Applejack.

"Yeah," Twilight responded, "you can come in..."

"No," exclaimed mirror Twilight, jumping in front of the door and locking it.

"Hey," yelled Applejack, banging on the door, "what's the big idea?"

"What are you doing," real Twilight exclaimed, "why you even here?! You're not real!"

"Zzzorry Princezzz," mirror Twilight smirked, "you're coming with uzzz."

Suddenly mirror Twilight and window Twilight erupted into green flames and were replaced by two big Changelings.

"What's going on in there," Applejack yelled, alarmed by all the noise.

"It's the Changelings," Twilight exclaimed, "they're..."

Twilight was cutoff by the Changeling who was window Twilight, who grabbed her around the mouth and neck.

"Hold on Twilight, " Applejack yelled, then quickly turned around and forced all her years of apple bucking into one kick that broke down the door.

"Twilight," Applejack yelled running in, followed by Fluttershy and Spike.

"Hold it right there farm filly," the Changeling holding Twilight barked, making the three stop, "one more zzztep and I'm zzznapping her neck."

"You wouldn't dare," Applejack growled.

"Try me," he replied, tightening his grip around Twilight neck making her eyes widen in fear, "now, you are going to let uzzz pazzz and you are not going to follow uzzz, clear?"

The three just glared at them, but with not much option, they let the Changelings pass as the two sides locked eyes, not turning their backs to either one. Once the two Changelings were outside the front door, they flew off into the rain.

"What now," Spike said worried.

"Send a letter to Princess Celestia about what just happened as quick as you can," Applejack ordered.

"Yes mam," Spike saluted, then ran to get a quill and some paper.

"Fluttershy, go find the the other three, tell them what happened, and bring them all to sweet apple acres," Applejack said.

"What are you going to do," Fluttershy asked.

"Ah'm going to ahead back home and try to figure out where they have gone," Applejack replied.

"Good luck," Fluttershy said, then flew out into the rain.

"Were going to need it," Applejack told herself, then ran as fast as she could back home to try and locate her lost friend.

(To Be Continued...)


	5. Chapter 5: The Good, Bad, and Changeling

**Chapter 5: The Good, Bad, and Changeling**

The rain finally died down into an overcast by the time Applejack arrived back home. Nopony was home at the moment. Applebloom was hanging with Big Mac on his way to Canterlot to deliver a big order of apples, and Granny Smith was out of town visiting relatives, so Applejack had the whole farm to herself. She ran inside the barn and then started to panic. She didn't know what to do or how to find Twilight, so she just sat there in the middle of the barn crying. She immediately stopped when she heard Fluttershy walk in, followed by Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie.

"Where's Flash," Applejack asked.

"He... he went back home... we couldn't convince him to talk to Twilight," Rainbow replied, "So what's going on? Fluttershy wouldn't tell us. She just kept saying something awful had happen to Twilight and that she doesn't want to relive the moment."

"Twilight's... She's..." Applejack couldn't come to it and tears started to run down her face again.

"She was captured by the Changelings," somepony declared.

They all looked to see who has spoken and saw none other than Princess Celestia at the doors of the barn.

"Princess," they all exclaimed, bowing before her, then Rainbow said, "She was captured by the Changelings?!"

"Yes. Spike told me everything. Have you figured out where they may have gone Applejack?"

Applejack didn't looks up in response, only shook her head as she began to cry.

"It's alright child," Celestia said, lifting Applejack's face. "Twilight will be fine, but we shouldn't waste any time. Everypony, come into my carriage quickly."

"Where to your highness," two guards who were pulling the carriage asked.

"To the Changelings' hive," she declared.

"Yes mam, " they replied, then flew off towards Changelings' territory.

###

The rain died down into an overcast by the time the two Changelings who kidnapped Twilight landed at the mouth of a cave. The one holding Twilight dropped her, then his eyes turned into a glowing green as purple mist came from his eyes. He shot a dark ray at Twilight which knocked her to the ground. When she got up, she tried to attack back, but nothing happened. She looked at her horn, and saw black crystals growing from it, blocking her magic.

"Dark magic," Twilight exclaimed, "but how."

"When your an outcazzzt, you have zzzometime on your hand," the Changeling who attacked her said, "but where are my mannerzzz, I am Buzzard, and he izzz Yellow Jack, or Jack for short."

"Good day, Princezzz," Jack grinned.

"What are you two up to? What is Chrysalis planning?!"

"Chryzzzalizzz! Did you not listen? We are outcazztzzz. We do not zzzerve her anymore. We zzzerve her," Buzzard smirked, pointing into the cave.

Twilight turned around but suddenly realized what cave they were in front of, they were at the cave of Neverending, and at the entrance was none other than the weapon.

"Good work boys," she said, "it looks like I don't have to throw you in my maze after all."

"Thank you, bozzz," Jack replied.

"Bring her to me."

Jack and Buzzard grabbed Twilight, and presented her before the weapon, who was walking in circles around Twilight.

"Too long I have been trapped in this maze. Did you know I can't leave this cave, drink, eat, sleep, or even breath? This curse Celestia's grandparents have put upon me doesn't allow me to. Ohh how I long fresh air, to eat and drink food again, to be able to rest my eyes and dream the greatest of dreams... and your going to make it all possible... hold her down," the filly ordered. Jack and Buzzard pushed Twilight to the ground and held her in place as the weapon approached Twilight.

"What are your going to do with me," Twilight said.

"Ohh darling, I'm not going to hurt you. I need you... in fact," the filly placed her hoof on Twilight's head, and then yelled, "I'm going to take you!" The the filly's eyes turned a glowing white which expanded across her entire body. After a moment, the glowing stopped and the filly disappeared. Jack and Buzzard looked at Twilight as they let her get up. She shook her head and blinked her eyes as the world came into focus. She then took in a deep breath as an evil smile came upon her face.

"I can breath," she said, she still sounded like Twilight, "I can finally breath." It then broke the crystals the were holding back Twilight's magic.

"You did it, bozzz," Buzzard said.

"Don't tell me what I have accomplished you foal," the weapon

exclaimed.

"Yes mam," Buzzard gulped.

"Your not getting away with this," exclaimed a voice that sounded like Twilight. Then a transparent Twilight appeared in front of the weapon.

"Wait, how are you here." Jack said.

"Because she is no longer in her body," the weapon said, "so now she has nothing to left to be but a ghost. A ghost who has no power in this world."

Twilight just glared at the weapon, but inside, knew she was right.

"Now come along you three," the weapon said.

"I don't have to follow you," Twilight said.

"I was hoping you would say that," the weapon grinned, it then shot a blue ray at Twilight that surrounded her in a glass ball.

"Now come along Twilight," she said, "we have kingdoms to destroy."

###

Meanwhile, a carriage that was holding Princess Celestia, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, and Fluttershy arrived at the Changelings' hive. It was a mountain cut out in the shape of a beehive with one big cave as the entrance to the grand hall.

They all got off and were met by Queen Chrysalis, who was informed by her children of their arrival. "You must be desperate to come around here Celestia," she said.

"Don't play coy with me Chrysalis," Celestia replied, "I know you're holding my star student as hostage, and we demand her back!

"You think we have you're Princess Twilight Sparkle?"

"Yes, and we know why. You plan to feed off her coltfriend's love for her, but we are her to stop..."

"Twilight has a coltfriend," Chrysalis exclaimed, then turned to her commanding officers who were standing at her side as personal body guards, "how come I wasn't informed!"

"We didn't know either your majezzzty," one replied.

"Well this changes everything," Chrysalis declared, "we can just take Twilight and feed off her love."

"Wait... so you don't have Twilight," Pinkie asked.

"Like I said before, we don't... but now we can."

"Like I said before," Celestia interjected, "we're going to stop you."

"Actually, we don't have to," Pinkie said, "Twilight and Flash broke up."

"They what," both Celestia and Chrysalis exclaimed.

"Yeah, not too long ago to. Only about four or five chapters," Pinkie said

"Stop talking like that," Rainbow yelled.

"Like what?"

"Oh my gosh! I can't take it anymore! Just stop! Please!"

Everypony just looked at Rainbow who felt the stares and started to get embarrassed.

"Back to normalville," Applejack said, "if you don't have Twilight, the who does?"

"That would be me," said a voice.

They all looked at the hive's entrance and saw Twilight.

"Twilight," they all exclaimed.

"Oh no, I'm not Twilight," she smirked, then Jack and Buzzard came out from around the fake Twilight with Twilight inside the glass ball on their backs, "she is."

"Buzzard and Jack," Chrysalis declared, "I should have known you two were behind this."

The two dropped Twilight and the forcefield around her shattered.

"Twilight," Pinkie exclaimed, then jumped in the air, but, to the amazement of the others, when she landed, she passed right through her, "what's going on... are you a ghost!"

"She is," fake Twilight replied.

"What sort of trickery is this," Celestia demanded.

"And a hello to you to... cousin."

"Cousin," everypony gasped in shock.

"Eclipse?! Is that you," Celestia asked.

Fake Twilight laughed evilly, then said, "Yes."

"So the weapon is your little cousin," Twilight exclaimed.

"We are about the same age," Celestia replied, "she is not a filly. She is as big as me in fact, she just transforms into a filly to harness her cuteness power."

"You didn't tell her? You didn't tell her why she became an Alicorn so easily," Eclipse deviously grinned.

Celestia went silent for a moment as she knew everypony in the room was watching her, the finally said, "No."

"What are you talking about," Twilight asked.

Eclipse just laughed, then said, "Twilight Sparkle, you are my daughter."

(To Be Continued...)


	6. Chapter 6: Mystery Madness

**Chapter 6: Mystery Madness**

"I- I'm... what," Twilight stuttered in confusion, after learning that Eclipse was her mother, "That's impossible, Twilight Velvet is my mom... right Celestia?"

Celestia didn't answer, she just looked on at her student with sadness.

"Celestia?"

"Yeah Celestia," Eclipse smirked, "tell her... tell her you have been lying to her this whole time. How you took her away from me!"

"Because you were out of control," Celestia defended, "You tried to destroy Equestria on more then one occasions! Granting Discord powers, giving rise to King Sombra, and infecting my dear sister with the idea of eternal night!"

"How long have you known," Twilight growled, interrupting the argument.

"Twilight... I'm sorry... but I was afraid that if you found out the truth you would have..., " Celestia's voice trailed off.

"That I would have what," Twilight yelled.

"You would've ended up like her!"

"Calm down dear Twilight Sparkle," Eclipse said, "or should I say, Blackout Eclipse."

"Blackout," Pinkie exclaimed, "where did you get a name like that?"

"Well it does seem fit, " Eclipse replied, "For I am Solar Eclipse, darkening your precious sun to nothing. Lunar always thought that it was too boyish, but look at his name, it sounds like he is a girl for crying out loud."

"Who's Lunar," Twilight asked.

"Isn't obvious," Solar replied, "He is your father."

"M-My father?"

"I know it's alot to take in my precious Blackout, but you're going to have to learn to adjust when you become heir to my future throne. Now back to you," Solar turned her attention to Celestia, "break my curse now, or else.

"Or else what," Celestia flared.

"Or I will get rid of your precious 'Twilight' forever!"

"You would kill your own daughter?!"

"Oh no Celestia, I'm not heartless," Solar smirked, "I wouldn't lay a hooftip on my precious daughter, but a simple memory spell should get rid of the Twilight you know and love, so I can give rise to my glorious Blackout. Then she will rule all across Equestria in my name as a ruthless empress. So either way, my legacy will live on, either by me, or by Blackout; but if you choose me, then I will spare Twilight."

Celestia glared at Solar and remain that way for a few minutes. She finally sighed and said, "I will break your curse if you promise to let Twilight to live."

"No," Twilight exclaimed, "you are not going to do that. Take me Solar, take me so you may never get to see your glory days."

"Twilight," exclaimed a voice from above, making everypony look around in confusion. All of a sudden, a blur came in from the sky and slammed on the ground... it was an orange blur.

"Flash," Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight," Flash said getting up, "I heared you were kidnapped by a Changeling and... why are there two of you?"

"Ahh Flash," Solar declared, "My minions have been watching you and my daughter, and they weren't wrong when they said you were handsome... but you must be to catch the eye of an Eclipse."

"Eclipse? Daughter? What's going on?"

"Ohh Ohh, I want to explain this time," Pinkie exclaimed jumping up and down, then took deep breath as Rainbow Dash sighed, "Here we go again."

"After you took the train back home, Twilight was kidnapped by two ponies that look like her, but actually turn out to be Changelings, and they took her to the cave of Neverending where the weapon came to greet her, but then started glowing really bright and then pushed Twilight out of her body and took control of it. So then Twilight turned into to a ghost and the weapon took Twilight here into the Changelings' hive, where we thought Twilight originally was but it turned out she wasn't. Then we found out that Celestia's cousin, Solar Eclipse, turned out to be the weapon and Twilight real mom, who gave Twilight the terrible name Blackout Eclipse. That's when Celestia had to either free Solar of her weapon curse, or lose Twilight and have her be replace as Blackout. Celestia chose freeing Solar, but Twilight didn't want that to happen so she was going to sacrifice hersled... whoops, writer made a typo... herself instead. That's when you came in screaming 'Twilight' and slamming into the ground, making Twilight yell 'Flash', and you got up confused why there was two of them and then Solar was evilly complimenting you and you were all confused, so I yell out that I wanted to explain, and took in a deep breath while Rainbow Dash sighed 'her we go again'."

"I-I-Uhh... Alright. I think that makes sense," Flash said.

"You have the looks, but not the smarts," Solar said, "Honestly, what did you see in him Blackout?"

"Hey," Flash exclaimed.

"Well no matter now, for soon you won't even remember him, as I remember correctly, I am erasing your memory."

"No your not," Celestia interjected.

"I'm sorry princess," Twilight said, then Solar summoned a forcefield around her and Twilight, "but I can't let you do that."

"No," Celestia yelled, trying to break the field with her own magic.

"Sorry cuz, but my daughter has come to a decision," Solar grinned. She approached Twilight and declared, "Do you, Blackout Eclipse, promise to see to that my plans for Equestria are fulfilled?"

"I... I do," Twilight replied.

"No," Celestia finally broke through and fired a beam at Solar, but too late, Solar shot a beam at Twilight at the exact moment and it hit Twilight before Celestia's hit Solar.

(To Be Continued...)


	7. Chapter 7: A Loving Mother

**Chapter 7: A Loving Mother**

After the clouds of dust cleard, two alicorn pony figures were made out. One was laying were Solar was, and the other was next to her.

"Twilight," Celestia said, approaching the two. They both got up and it came clear to who they were.

"I'm... free," one said, "Solar Eclipse is finally free!" She was as big as Celestia, but had a black coat, navy blue mane that moved like Celestia's, dark purple eyes, and a moon in front of a sun as a cutie mark.

"But you failed to give rise Blackout," the one next to Solar said. It was Twilight... sort of.

"Did I? Look at yourself," Solar smirked, conjuring a mirror in front of Twilight.

"What are you talking... Oh My Gosh!"

Twilight's purple coat was changed into a black one like Solar's, her hair was no longer cut short but covered one of her purple eyes like Fluttershy's and was navy blue as well, and her tail was in curls. She still had her cutie mark, but was black and each of her little stars had a white shadow outlining each if them. The others just stared at her in amazement at this new Twilight.

"Welcome back, Blackout."

"Just because ya changed her look doesn't mean she is Blackout," Applejack defended, "ah bet ya anything she still knows how to use her Element of Harmony."

"Element of what," Twilight exclaimed, making everypony, except Solar who was grinning, gasped in shock.

"You don't know what the Elements of Harmony are?! Do you even know who we are," Rainbow exclaimed.

"Of course, don't be silly Rainbow," Twilight replied.

"Phew, thank goodness, I thought for a second..."

"Yeah, you five started hanging with me after my coronation. Then I met Flash... but we broke up,"

"You and Flash broke up," Solar exclaimed, glaring at the cowering Buzzard and Jack.

"Yeah... anyways, after we broke up this whole mess happened... funny, I don't remember anything before that... man, I must have had a boring life before that."

"No, Twilight," Applejack replied, starting to tear up, "You had a great life. Don't ya remember, defeating Nightmare Moon n' Discord, all of our adventures as friends? Please Twilight, don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry... I don't remember," Twilight said.

"Hmph," Solar chuckled, "My memory spell may haven't alter your memory, but at least it has made you forget your element. Now nothing can stop me!"

"Wrong," Celestia declared, "I will stop you!"

"So will we," the mane six yelled in unison.

"I'm in," Flash declared.

"And so will I," Chrysalis exclaimed, making everypony look at her in shock, "What? Can't take over Equestria if there is nothing to take over. Let's call this a temporary truce."

"Ha! Even with your combine might, none of you are strong enough to defeat me," Solar laughed, then froze the entire Changeling army in one spell.

"My children," Chrysalis exclaimed, getting angry and using her own version of the Canterlot royal voice, "**How dare you freeze my children! You shall pay for this you bucking she-devil!" **Chrysalis then charged at Solar, who just chuckled and vanished from thin air, startling Chrysalis to a stop. Solar then reappeared next to Chrysalis and hitting her with a beam that threw her across the cave and fall, down for the count.

"Anypony else," Solar smirked.

"I got this," Rainbow declared with a high level of ego... I mean confidence... yep, that is what I meant... confidence.

Rainbow charged at Solar at high flying speeds, but Solar just used the same dodging tactics, but simply held Rainbow in midair her magic and chuckled.

"Seriously, you make this too easy." Solar then flung her back to the group still standing.

"We still have our greatest means of defense," Celestia said, then conjured the Elements of Harmony and clipping them to their respective owners.

"Did you not hear Blackout? She has no idea how to use it."

"I highly doubt that... and her name is Twilight," Celestia replied, putting the crown on Twilight.

"What's this," Twilight asked.

"Y-You don't remember?"

"I'm sorry Princess... I don't."

"Then I will activate them," Celestia declared and put the crown on her head as she levitated the Elements around her.

"Please," Solar grinned, "your nothing even with your precious Elements."

"Well see about that."

Celestia and Solar stood on either side of the cave, glaring at each other and waiting for the other to make a move.

"Did anybrony see that tumble weed," Pinkie asked the ceiling.

"Shut up, Pinkie," Rainbow growled.

"Your time is up Celestia, it is to time for a new ruler, and that will be me," Solar exclaimed as her eyes turned a green with a purple mist.

"I'm sorry cousin, but I say no," Celestia replied.

"Like Tim Griffins said to the-"

"Just shut up, Pinkie," Rainbow interrupted, sticking her hoof in Pinkie's mouth.

Solar fired her dark beam while Celestia fired a white one in counter. The two beams met in the middle as they locked, pushing back and forward.

"Come on Celestia," Pinkie exclaimed, pushing Rainbow's hoof out of her mouth.

The two continued this battle of magic, one trying to outlast the other, until the pressure was too much and it exploded sending both of them flying backwards. The explosion was so big, that cave started to rumble.

"It's going to cave in," Pinkie yelled, "and anybronys who are wondering about the Changelings, they were unfrozen due to the lack of concentration from Solar and were able to escape with Chrysalis."

"Who are you yelling at, Pinkie," Rarity exclaimed.

"We don't have time," Pinkie replied, "even though we have have about eight or nine main characters in here, we shouldn't push our luck by just standing around, so everypony run to the exit!"

Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Celestia, Flash, and Solar all made it to the exit, but Twilight got her hoof stuck in a rock.

"Come on Twilight," Applejack exclaimed,

"I'm stuck!"

"I got you," Flash yelled, running back in.

"Flash, look out," Rainbow exclaimed.

Flash looked up and saw the entrance cave in. He rolled out of the way into the cave as the entrance was sealed.

"Twilight," everypony yelled.

"Blackout," Solar exclaimed, trying to move rocks out of the way with her magic.

"Solar stop. You don't know what you're doing," Celestia said trying to stop her.

"You don't know what you're doing," Solar defend, pushing her out of the way and trying to move the rocks by hoof, "I need to get to my Blackout."

"Solar, calm down. Twilight will be fine..."

"No Celestia," Solar replied, but started to slow down. She finally stopped and fell on top of the rocks crying.

"It's alright Solar," Celestia assured, "Twilight will be fine. I know her, she is a strong mare."

"But what if she isn't," Solar sobbed, "What if she is running out of air? Or is being crushed by a rock?! Or is dying of thirst?! I need to get to my daughter!"

Celestia approached Solar, who came up to Celestia and hugged her tightly as she cried on her shoulder.

"It's alright Solar," Celestia reassured and returning the hug and slowly stroking her head.

"I don't care what happens afterwards," Solar cried, "I just want my daughter back."

(To Be Continued...)


	8. Chapter 8: We Kiss We Make Up

**Chapter 8: We Kiss We Make Up**

Coughing, Flash got up and looked around for Twilight.

"Where are you, Twilight," he called.

"Over here, Flash," Twilight replied.

"I can't see you. There's too much dust in the air. Try to make some noise and I'll try to follow."

"Ok." Twilight levitated a small rock nearby and started hittng the ground with it, "can you hear it?"

"Yeah... hold on," Flash started walking towards the sound as it grew louder. Once it sounded like it was right next to him, Flash was able to see Twilight laying on her right side with her front right hoof jammed between two rocks.

"There you ar- whoa" Flash tripped over a sturdy rock in the ground that evaded his eyesight and he fell next to Twilight with their faces mere inches from each other.

They both started blushing from the awkward position until Flash said, "I see rocks like bumping into me as well."

"Real smooth, Romeo," Twilight sarcasticly said, as Flash got up, "but I'm still stuck."

"Oh... Right."

Flash pushed the rock holding Twilight's hoof off of her as she got up, "Thanks, but how are we going to get out of here?"

"Well I know for sure I don't have a trick up my sleeves for this one."

"I'm serious."

"Calm down... I can't see anything with all the dust, let's fly up a bit to see if we can find an exit."

"F-Fly? I'm not that strong of a flyer."

"Really? I would have bet anything that you would have gotten Rainbow or Fluttershy to show you how."

"Well, Fluttershy isn't much for flying, and Rainbow Dash doesn't have the patients to teach anything. Plus, I'm not what you call athletic... books are my thing."

"Hmm, well show me what you can already do."

"Alright."

Twilight started flapping her wings and stayed airborne for a minute until she wasn't able to hold it up any longer and fell back down.

"See." Twilight said, getting up.

"That wasn't bad actually, you were able to stay in the air, which is good start, but you seem to be hesitant when you do it. Flying is about confidence, once you get that confidence in you, you'll be able to fly strong and fast."

"I don't think right now is the best time for a flying lesson."

"I guess your right," Flash shrugged, "finding a way out is what's important. But maybe... nah, I'm not strong enough to do it alone."

"Do what?"

"I was thinking if I flapped my wings hard enough, I could fan out some of the dust, but I don't think it'll work."

"What if I flapped with you."

"We could try that."

Flash and Twilight stood apart at winglength next to each other.

"In order for this to work, we need to be in sync, so try to follow my motions, but we'll start slow, ready?"

Twilight nodded as he watched Flash slowly move wings back and foward. After watching his rhythm for a minute, Twilight started to follow his wing motions until they were matching each other flaps.

"Good, now let's speed it up a little."

Flash sped up a little as Twilight tryed to copy him. It took a bit, but she was able to match him as the dust around them started to move.

"You ready to go full speed? You might want to close your eyes. So you can really concentrate."

"But why."

"Just trust me."

"I don't know if I can. After all the things you kept from me."

"Hey, those were mistakes I don't intend I making again. I promise Twilight I will make things better, not only for me, but for you too."

"Alright... I trust you."

Twilight closed her eyes as she started flapping harder. The speed of her wings kept increasing until she was flapping as hard as she could.

"Did we clear out the dust?"

"Nope, you did. Open your eyes."

Twilight open her eyes and gasped. Her hooves were no longer on the ground! She was flying, she was actually flying!

"But... how..."

"I told you you can trust me," Flash said as he hovered next to her, "especially when I said you weren't that bad at flying."

"Oh, thank you Flash," Twilight exclaimed, then, to their surprise, hugged him. She suddenly realize what she just did, and broke away from him immediately and flapped back towards the ground, blushing as she started playing with her hair that covered her eye.

"It... was nothing, really," Flash replied, as he flapped towards the ground and blushing as he rubbed the back of his neck, "so... should we try to find our way out?"

"Yeah... we should."

But neither of them moved, for they just stood there, smiling awkwardly as they looked at each other. Then their smiles faded as they started leaning closer to each other. They stopped when their noses were just a couple of inches from each other as they looked into each others eyes.

"You have the most beautiful eyes, no matter what color they're in," Flash said.

"Thanks," Twilight smiled, but stopped when they started staring at each other again.

Twilight then leaned forward and lightly kissed Flash on the lips, but then quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry," Twilight apologized.

"For what," Flash asked concerned.

"I'm sorry for the confusion I just caused you. I must be toying your emotions very badly right now. I just don't understand what is going on!"

"I understand perfectly," Flash cooed.

Twilight tryed to hide her blushing face under her hair, but Flash moved it out of the way and smiled kindly to her, making her feel weak. Then Flash slowly leaned towards her until they could feel each other's breath, then kissed Twilight back. Twilight wrapped her hooves around Flash in response and pulled him in deeper. They continued to kiss as a ring of light suddenly appeared around them. The ring started to spin around as it started to grow into a capsule that completely surrounded them. Then... it disappeared...

(To Be Continued...)


	9. Chapter 9: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Chapter 9: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

Princess Cadence was in what looked like a library, walking around and looking at the books that sat upon the high shelves, when all of a sudden, a ball light appeared before her and started to grow... but that's not what startled her. She was smiling in fact, waiting to greet whomever may be in the ball, but what surprised her was that the ball kept growing and growing until it was big enough to hold two ponies. Then in one blink, it was gone and replaced by two ponies with there lips locked.

Cadance looked around awkwardly, not knowing what to do, until she recognized one of them.

"Flash," Cadance exclaimed in shock, making the two look at her blushing, "Are you cheating on Twilight?!"

"N-No mam, it's not what you think," Flash stammered.

"Really, care to explain your little friend," Cadacne glared.

"This is Twilight..." Flash tryed to explain.

"That's... That's actually possible... maybe."

"What's going on," Twilight exclaimed.

"Twilight... do you know who I am?"

"Cadance... I think... yeah, you're married to Shining Armor, he was so kind to allow us to stay with you two at the castle, but I guess that royals help out other royals."

"That's it,' Cadance questioned.

"Yep," Twilight replied.

"Who is she, Flash," Cadacne growled.

"It really is Twilight," Flash said, "let me explain. After Twilight and I broke up..."

"You two broke up!"

"Why is everypony surprised at that! Just listen, after we broke up, she got captured by two Changelings who were working for Solar Eclipse, who altered Twilight to look like this and doesn't have any memory before her coronation. Then Solar and Celestia battled leading to the Changeling's hive collapsing. Twilight and I got trapped inside and we tried to escape, but ended up here somehow," Flash then looks around, "where is here."

"Well, at random times, one or two Prince or Princesses appear here in this library. It can happen at any time really, could span from days to months to even years from one visit till the next, we never know, that's why were not around sometimes. We're not exactly sure what or where this place is, but it seems these books hold every single thing that has ever happened in Equestria. We wonder these corridors to either try and understand more of this place, or learn the history of Equestria. We stay here for a few hours, then poof, we're gone."

"Wow, that's hard to believe... but after what we've gone through today, I'm up for believing anything," Twilight said, making a gesture to her current form.

"Let's see if we can do something about that," Cadance said, then aimed her horn at Twilight. It sparked and started to glow a light blue as Cadance focused all of her energy into one spell, then the glow floated over to Twilight and engulfed her entirely, lifting her into the air... but it suddenly disappeared and Twilight fell back to the ground unchanged... for the most part.

"I can't... reverse it," Cadance panted.

"It's alright, Cadance. You did your... wait... I actually do remember a few more things... yes, I remember... chaos... and my friends being apart, forgetting who we truly were... then Celestia sent me some letters that help me remember the magic of friendship... that's all," Twilight said.

"Twilight your hair, it's short again," Flash exclaimed.

"It is," Twilight asked, feeling the top if her head, "it is! I guess remembering a few things help me realize who I truly am, just like when I read those letters! Quick, Cadance, try it again!"

Cadance closed her eyes as she tryed it again, but her horn was only able to sputter out a few blue sparks as she panted again.

"Sorry... Twilight... that first one took... a lot out of me."

"How else am I going stop being Blackout," Twilight said, starting to panic.

"Well... didn't you say that you remembered who you where when you remembered about your life, and this place seems to have records of everything, their has to be one of your past adventures Twilight," Flash said.

"Good idea, Flash," Twilight exclaimed, "but how are we going to find it in this big library?"

"That's easy," Cadance said after regaining some energy, "follow me."

They followed Cadance out into a main hallway that had staircases leading up to three upper floors, each floor holding thousands of shelves and each shelf holding thousands of books. Cadance didn't lead them up any flights of stairs, just across the hall into a hallway leading with the sign above the entrance that said "Biographies".

It lead into a big room with billions of books in an alphabetical fashion. They went down a corridor of books labeled "T" and a section of it labeled "W". Cadance however didn't take the time to look though, she immediately pulled a very small book off as if she knew which one it was.

"There," Cadance said.

"Uhh, how can this tiny book hold all of my life story?"

"Just open it and ask for 'letters to Princess Celestia."

"Alright," Twilight shrugged, then opened the book and asked it for the letters.

All of a sudden, the book started glowing as the pages flipped back and forward madly... then it stopped. It stopped at page titled "Twilight Sparkle's letters to Princess Celestia" followed by every single lesson Twilight has learned.

"Go ahead and read it," Cadance urged.

Twilight nodded in response as she read aloud the letters. She kept reading and reading while, to the shock of the other two, her black coat and mane started to fade into their normal color! Once she finished reading the final letter before her coronation, she looked down at herself and saw she had changed back fully!

"We did it, I'm back to normal, I remember everything! Thank you... sis," Twilight smiled.

"Your quite welcome, but you should be thanking him. I would have never thought of trying to use your adventures to bring back you memory," Cadance said.

"It really was nothing," Flash blushed.

"It was everything Flash," Twilight replied, "you have helped me so much no matter what. You were always there for me, and I'm truly glad that you still stick by me, even when I push you away or break your heart."

"Heh, what can I say, I'm not one to give up easy."

"Your such a kind pony Flash, and I can't believe it took all this to realize that. I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, will you forgive me?"

"Of course Twilight."

"Well... do you think we could... you know... start over," Twilight nervously asked.

"I would like that alot," Flash smiled, holding Twilight's hoof.

"Well I'm glad you two made up," Cadance smiled, then two white, glowing rings appeared, one around Cadance and one around Twilight and Flash, and started spinning in circles while growing around them again.

"Looks like our time is up," Cadance yelled above the noise, "See you two later!"

"Bye," they both answered.

Then two rings growed into full capsules around them as the glowing grew brighter and brighter until they both disappeared.

(To Be Continued...)


	10. Chapter 10: A Trip Down Truthful Lane

**Chapter 10: A Trip Down Truthful Lane**

The mane six (excluding Twilight) were talking amongst each other and drawing rescue plans for Twilight and Flash in the dirt while the Changelings tended to their injured queen. Solar was sitting at the edge of the cliff outside the the hive looking out into the setting sun. Celestia saw Solar and decided to sit next to her. Solar looked at Celestia when she heard her approached and smiled.

"You know," Solar said, looking back at the sunset, "I would get this kind of view from the entrance of my cave. You do magnificent work cousin."

"Thank you," Celestia replied, "you alright?"

"Yeah," Solar replied, "I'm alright. You think Blackout... I mean Twilight... is alright? "

"Of course, Solar. Like I said, she is a strong and smart mare... you know, she kind of takes after you."

Solar smiled again, "I don't know, I probably wouldn't have been a good mother."

"Nonsense, you would have been a great mother... well, aside for all the trying to take over Equestria."

"I don't think so. Twilight deserves better than me. Twilight Velvet is a much better mother, raising two great foals. Which reminds me, what ever happened to Moon Ring... does he remember?"

"Shining? Yeah, he remembers, he always wanted to tell Twilight but couldn't come to bringing that kind of pain on her. He lived on a happy life though, off being married to Cadance."

Solar chuckled, "In always new they would find each other somehow."

"But what about you Solar? What are you going to do."

"I don't know," Solar replied, "I mean, taking over Equestria has gown quite tiresome, and has made me lose so much. My family, my sanity, the Tempmares have turned their back on me, and I'm beginning to thinking Buzzard and Jack are starting to lose faith in me. I really have nopony to turn to. Nopony remembers me and even on a slim chance that a few do know who I am, they would probably run in fear."

"Sounds like Luna. When she return to Ponyville not as Nightmare Moon, but as Princess Luna, she was unsure whether or not the ponies would show her any signs of love or compassion, she feared they would run away... but she was wrong. She learned the ponies loved her beautiful night... even found her special somepony the next year she visit... but that's a different story. What I'm trying to say, Solar, is that it will go the same for you too. I watch the ponies as they look on in awe during the few moments our moon and sun collide."

"Really? I- I had no idea... but of Luna, how did she regain the trust of her subjects?"

"Because she no longer looked on at them as subject, but as friends. As ponies not to bow before her, but to bow with her."

"But _how _exactly did she do it?"

"She had gotten help from Twilight, a pony who understands friendship even more than I do."

"Well, do you think Twilight could teach me?"

"I'm sure she would be more than happy to."

"That's good."

They both sat in silence as the others attended to the tasks at hoof. This continued until a ball of light appeared in the sky, surprising everypony to look up, as it deseneded to the ground while growing in size.

When the ball reached mere inches from the ground in front of the sealed cave, it stopped and simply faded away as two ponies slowly hovered to the ground.

"Twilight," Pinkie exclaimed, as she and the others ran up and hugged her

"Hey everypony," Twilight said, as the group hug ended.

"Twilight, I see you have paid a visit to the library recently," Celestia smiled

"Yep, and got my memory back," Twilight said.

"That's good... and somepony who wants to talk too you," Celestia replied, looking st Solar.

"That I do," Solar said, "Twilight, I want to apologize."

"It's alright, my memory's all good now," Twilight said.

"Not just for that, I want to apologize for not being there for you when you were little. For not being the kind of mother you deserve. Velvet is the real mother you deserve... and I'm alright if you feel that way too," Solar finished with a tear rolling down her cheek.

Twilight eyes began to water as she sighed. Then, to the confusion of everypony, she used her horn to levitate in front of her a tiny necklace that was hidden underneath the the hair of her coat and had a tiny golden heart on it with the letters "BL" engraved in it. She tapped the heart and it opened, revealing a small picture of two ponies smiling while snuggling up against each other. Twilight gave the small picture too Solar. Solar looked at it and her hoof started shaking and her eyes teared up as she saw who the two ponies were. The left one was herself while the other was her dear husband Lunar.

"Nopony knows about this," Twilight said, "but I've always had it ever since I was a little filly. I had no idea who those two ponies in the picture were or what "BL" stood for, until today, but every time I looked at it, I would always feel a warm connection, like I known them all my life."

"Th-This is amazing. You kept it after all these years," Solar whispered to herself as she used her horn to unhooked and levitate two necklaces that looked like Twilight's from her neck. One had the letters "SE" while the other had "LE". Solar then opened the two and gave them both two Twilight. Twilight looked inside and saw that they both had the picture of a little foal Blackout in a bundle and a colt Shining holding the little foal.

"Is that me and Shining," Twilight asked.

"It is," Solar replied, "although then, his name was Moon Ring. These pictures were right before I was rebanished to the cave. I gave one too Moon Ring a long time ago and put one on you after you were born."

"Wow," Twilight said, "but why do you have two?"

"Because one is Lunar's," Solar said as she began to cry, "I- I don't know where he is.""

"He's missing?! What happened?"

Solar didn't respond, she just continued to cry. Celestia walked up next to Solar and put her wing around her as Solar leaned on Celestia. Celestia then turned to Twilight.

"Twilight, it's time you learned what happened that night I took you from Solar. A few years before, Lunar freed Solar from the cave and they went into hiding soon afterwards. I found out about it and went to confront the two of them. Lunar told me Solar had changed, and she had... for the time being... so I had allowed her to be free. Not to long after, they had Shining, then you. You four lived on happily as a family, but sometime after your birth, something changed in Solar. She started locking herself in room, not letting anypony in. Lunar brought this to my attention in fear she may have been going through some kind of depression phase, so I decided to pay her a visit...

(Flashback)

Celestia came upon her and Luna's old castle, slightly repaired so Solar and her family could live there, and knocked on the front door. First silence, then a crack of thunder as an spooky fog appeared all around.

"Gooooo awaaaaay," a ghostly like voice echoed.

Celestia was not phased and simply replied, "who you gonna call?"

Immediately, the fog disappeared as the door opened and an alicorn as big as Celestia walked out. He had a normal, black mane that drooped over his left light purple eye, his white coat had the cutie mark of the moon almost completely red.

"Celestia," he exclaimed, his voice no longer ghostly, "so glad you came. Please, come in."

"Thank you, Lunar," Celestia replied when she walked in as Lunar closed the door behind her.

"Sorry about that earlier, security measures," Lunar apologized, as he led Celestia down the old broken down hall.

"I understand completely, " Celestia replied, "You must protect your family... by the way, congrats on the new addition. You and Solar must be so proud."

"I am... but I don't know about Solar... she's still doing it again."

"Still? I would have thought she would be fine by now. Where is she now?"

"She was in the main hall playing hide and seek with Moon Ring until I told her you were coming. She suddenly sent Moon away and locked herself in her room... do you have any idea what that might mean?"

"I've got two theories. Either she's fearing something, or, and I'm really wishing its not this, but she might not be as reformed as we thought she was."

"I hope not," Lunar replied, as he opened the door into the main hall where Moon Ring was playing peekaboo with a little foal Blackout who was giggling every time her brother reappeared. Moon looked up and waved, "Hi dad, Hi Celestia."

"Good evening Moon Ring," Celestia replied.

"Why don't you wait here and talk with the little ones while I go see about Solar," Lunar told Celestia.

"Alright," Celestia replied as Lunar headed down a hallway branching off from the main hall.

Celestia walked over to the other two and laid down next to them by tucking her hooves underneath her. Blackout ignored her brothers attention to get on her hooves as she shakingly tried to walk over to Celestia. Celestia smiled as the adorable little filly tried to fly up on top of her back. When the foal made it that far, she tried to climb up Celestia's neck but couldn't. Moon Ring was trying his best not to awe or laugh as Blackout started to get frustrated. After about the fifth failed attempt, Blackout was really mad as her horn started glowing. Moon and Celestia were both watching to see what she was doing until she disappeared, startling both of them. They looked around, then at each other until she reappeared on top of Celeatia's head. Moon fell to the ground laughing as Celestia lightly chuckled.

"Now get down from there you silly filly," Celestia said, levitating her down to the ground. Blackout just looked back up at Celestia for a moment, then teleported back on top of Celestia, making Moon laugh again. Celestia glared at Moon, instantly making him stop and gulp while smiling nervously. Celestia then looked up at Blackout who curled up and yawned as she made a bed out of Celestia's mane.

"You're not coming down from there are you," Celestia asked. Blackout responded by snuggling up against the portion of mane she was laying on, "that's what I thought."

"I think she likes you," Moon said.

"You think," Celestia sarcasticly said, "but I've had to deal with a foal sister before so I'm used to it. Anyways, how are things going for you at school, all good grades I presume?"

"Yep, straight A's," Moon said proudly, but then an unsure look came upon him.

"What's wrong Moon," Celestia asked.

"It's... nothing..."

"Come on Moon, you can tell me."

"Well, there's this new mare at school..."

"And you have a crush on her."

"How did you know," Moon asked surprised.

"I didn't until you just told me," Celestia in a rather high and raspy voice.

"Ah man Molestia, why you such a troll," Moon smiled

"It's what I do, but it's our little secret," Celestia winked.

"Right," Moon winked back.

"But in all seriousness," Celestia said with her voice back to normal, "who's the lucky mare?"

"Oh, she has a beautiful name," Moon replied, "She's-"

Moon was cut off by the sound of an explosion from down the hall Lunar came from, waking up Blackout who started to cry.

"What was that," Moon asked as Celestia got up and gave Moon Blackout.

"Somepony I hoped would never return," Celestia replied, "Stay here and protect Blackout."

"Yes mam."

Celestia ran down the hallway from where the explosion came from. Once she reached the end, she came across a big hole in the wall. Celestia flew out it and saw Lunar talking to a furious Solar.

**"I TOLD YOU I DONT WANT HER HERE**," Solar exclaimed, using the Royal Canterlot Voice.

"Calls down honey, it's alright," Lunar replied.

"**DON'T YOU HONEY ME! NOW SHE COMPLETELY RUINS MY PLANS!"**

"What plans," Celestia interjected.

**"Oh guess who showed up! Thanks to you Lunar, I can't free Nightmare Moon anymore!**"

"You were going to do what," Celestia exclaimed.

"That's right, I was going to free your sister and together we would have the might to finally defeat you. **But it looks like I must do it alone!**"

"Solar, stop," Lunar pleaded while flying between her and Celestia, "this isn't you! Snap out of it!"

"**Sorry Lunar**," Solar yelled, "**but Solar isn't here right now! right now, you have Eclipse!** **NOW MOVE OUT of the way, I have a sun to extinguish!"**

"I won't let you do that Solar."

"**Fine... I'll have to Fry you both!"**

"Celestia, take Moon Ring and Blackout and run! Get out of the Everfree forest and I'll meet you up later," Lunar told Celestia.

"What are you going to do?"

"It seems the Eclipse's eight minutes has come to an end," Lunar replied as tears started running down his face.

Celestia nodded as she new what he ment, then flew inside, grabbed Moon Ring and Blackout, and flew out of the forest.

"**What are you doing Lunar?! She's getting away!"**

"Solar," Lunar yelled, "I know your still in there, and I'm truly sorry for what I'm about to do. Please, one day please forgive me!"

Lunar concentrated as his horn glowed an orange red, then a pure white. He aimed his horn at Eclipse and fired as it engulfed her entirely. Eclipse tryed to break free, but couldn't, as she knew what was happening.

"**You would try and banish your own wife?! Stop this at once!"**

"I'm sorry Eclipse, but Solar is my wife."

"**NOOOOO**," Eclipse yelled as she was dragged back down into the cave of Neverending.

(To Be Continued...)


	11. Chapter 11: A Father and Son

**Hey everybrony/pegasisters, I just wanted to put out a quick little update before y'all read. I'm sorry the time between each update is starting to get longer and longer, but I'm currently working on three projects at once; this story, Pony's Creed, and my first rap are all keeping busy along with my daily life. I would also like to say thank y'all to everybrony/pegasisters who are still reading my stories. When I first started, I didn't think that my story would evolve into what it is now and I'm really touched that y'all stuck with me, THANK Y'ALL. Well, I guess I'll let y'all get back to reading.**

**Sincerely, Derpyforever.**

**Chapter 11: A Father and Son**

Celestia was nearing the entrance of the Everfree Forest with Moon Ring on her back holding Blackout tightly in his hooves. She gently landed and bowed down to let other two off.

"What's happening Celestia," Moon asked.

"It... it's alright Moon... just sit down and wait," Celestia said as she looked up at the sky in the direction they came from.

Blackout was starting to get restless and started to cry.

"Shh, Shh," Moon hushed, rocking her back and forward, "it's ok little sis. It's alright. Just go to sleep."

Blackout was still throwing her fit, wanting to know what was going on. Moon just smiled warmly to her and started to sing:

"Don't be weepy, sleepy ponies,

slip your slippers on your hoofies.

In the morning you'll get goodies,

pony hats and pony hoodies.

No stripes, or pol...ka dots,

heather gray and feather soft.

Baby pink or baby bluuuuuuuue,

all, the haystalk you can... chew."

Blackout yawn as her big brother sang and her eyes started to flutter shut. Moon Ring slowed his rocking until he finally stopped, then used his horn to collect some soft leaves around them and stacked them in a neat pile. Moon gently put down Blackout on top of the leaf bed and used a few more leaves as a blanket to cover her. Moon watched as Blackout slept until Celestia quietly cleared her throat, making Moon turn around in embarrassment to see Celestia smiling at him.

"That was a beautiful song," Celestia told the blushing Moon Ring, "did you write that yourself?"

"Umm... no actually," Moon admitted while rubbing his neck, "Mom would sing it to me as a bed time lullaby."

"Well I think it's adorable you would look out after your little sister like that," Celestia said.

"Thank you," Moon blushed.

"Yes, I believe he is quite the caretaker," said a voice from above.

They both looked up to see Lunar coming down to the ground. When he landed, he smiling at the sleeping Blackout.

"Moon, can you give Celestia and me a minute? Why don't you go out and explore? I know you never been here before. Just don't wander off too far."

"Ok dad," Moon replied and then went to go look around.

Lunar then looked back at Blackout for a minute, then his smile faded into sadness as he bowed his head and tears fell off his face. Celestia walked up next to him and used her hoof to raise his head.

"Are you going to be ok, Lunar?

"Yeah," Lunar said, wiping a few tears off his face, "I'm alright, it's just... I see her... in Blackout."

Celestia looked at Blackout who merely rolled over in her sleep,

"She must not know anything about this night," Celestia said, "but she probably won't remember anything of tonight... we'll have to get rid of this though." Celestia pulled off a tiny golden necklace from Blackout

"I agree," Lunar replied, but then snatched the necklace from Celestia, "however, I want her to hold on to this."

"Why?"

"These are a symbol of our family," Lunar said, "and I don't want them to disappear forever."

"Well then how do you suggest we keep her from any hint of this day?"

"Mind erase. I'll alter her memory of anything that might let her know of tonight. I just don't know what to do with him," Lunar looked at Moon who was flipping over rocks for anything interesting, "he's older and will be harder to change."

"Then don't," Celestia said, "I think I have an idea. You see, my old student Twilight Velvet just got married to Nightlight. I'm sure they wouldn't mind taking care of them as their own... The question is, what are you going to do?"

"Well, first things first. I'll have to change Blackout. Give me a second."

Lunar bent down and touched his horn with Blackout's. A soft, orange red color radiated from his horn, than Blackout's. Starting from the tip of her tail, a white sparkle slowly moved across her body. As it did, the area it covered changed purple until finally reaching the tip of Blackout's muzzle. Lunar stepped back and looked down to see a the foal Blackout was changed into a foal Twilight.

"There," Lunar huffed, "it's done... Moon, can you come here for a minute?"

"Yes dad," Moon asked, approaching Lunar, until he saw the foal in the leaf bed and gasped.

"What did you do to Blackout?"

"She's no longer Blackout," Lunar said.

"Then who is that?"

"She is still your sister," Lunar explained, "but she won't have any memory of tonight, and I want you to promise never to speak of this night again, ok?"

"But... why?"

"You and Blackout will be living with a couple of different ponies from now on."

"But what will happen to you, and where's mom?"

"She's... not going to be back for a while. Just never speak of this night again. Me? I'll be here," Lunar said, pointing to Moon's heart, "and we'll always be best buds. We just won't see each other for a bit."

"I still don't understand. What is going on," Moon demanded starting to tear up.

"Someday you will," Lunar said, "maybe not tomorrow, or any time soon, but one day you will. Now, I want you to go with Celestia and do what she tells you, ok?"

"Will I ever see you again," Moon sobbed.

"Of course buddy," Lunar replied, wrapping his right hoof around him as Moon cryed. Lunar let him cry for a bit, constantly, but slowly, stroking his head for comfort until he stopped. Lunar let go of Moon and crouched to his level, "Now, I want you to go with Celestia and do what she says, and remember, you have these to remember us by."

Lunar took out his golden necklace while Moon took out his. Both opened theirs and held them side by side, the pictures in each of them faded and changed into a picture of Moon on top of Lunar outside their home, each looking at each other while laughing.

"I'll never forget you dad," Moon cried.

"I won't either, Moon," Lunar said, hugging him one more time, "now go."

Moon picked up Blackout without waking her up and climb up on Celestia.

"Bye dad," Moon said, waiving to him one last time before Celestia took off into the air.

"Bye son," Lunar waved back as he watched them fly off into horizon. He continued to watch as they became a sillouete... then a dot... then nothing.

(To Be Continued...)

(For any of y'all who are wondering, the lullaby Moon sang was the lullaby Finn, from the cartoon Adventure Time, sang to Jake in the episode "Jake vs Me-Mow", with a few alterations.)


	12. Chapter 12: The Buzz of Peace

**Chapter 12: The Buzz of Peace**

"... after that, I took you and Moon to live in Canterlot with Twilight Velevet and Nightlight," Celestia said, ending the story.

"But what happen to Lunar," Twilight asked.

"We never found out," Solar replied, "he disappeared without a trace. All that's left was his necklace that was left at the front of my cave."

"And you, Shining, and my... foster parents I guess, all knew, but never told me," Twilight asked Celestia

"I'm really sorry Twilight," Celestia said, "I just didn't want you to turn out like Solar."

"Well... I don't know what to say," was all Twilight was able to say.

Solar looked at Twilight, then sighed, "I wish there was more to say, but that's all I can tell you."

"Well what do we do now? Am I going to be with you from now on?"

"I rather you stay here. Looks like you got another pony to spend time with," Solar gestured to Flash, then to Twilight's best friends, "and five great ponies to be with."

"I guess your right," Twilight said, "what are you going to do?"

"I've been locked away in a cave for centuries. I think I deserve a little vacation," Solar smiled, "which reminds me, Buzzards and Jack, you're fired."

'Ah man," Buzzard sighed.

"So I guess this is good bye then?"

"Not goodbye, more of see you later. "

"Well, See you later... mom," Twilight said, hugging her.

"See you... my precious princess," Solar said, returning the hug.

Solar walked to the edge of the cliff when Celestia said, "are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah," Solar said.

"Because I could always pull a few strings for you in Canterlot."

"It's alright, thanks for the offer, but I can manage... see ya, Molestia," Solar replied, before flying off.

"Molestia," Twilight questioned.

"Never mind that," Celestia said bashfully, "let's just go home."

"I don't think so," Chrysalis exclaimed, getting up, "you think you can come and destroy our home, then just leave?!"

"Oh, almost forgot," Celestia replied, then used her magic to move every rock in the cave in back to the ceiling, completely new.

Chrysalis just looked in amazement, mouth agape. Celestia smiled and said, "don't you think it is time to end our silly feud and make are peace permanent? I mean, think about all the things we can do together."

"I... I..."

"Don't you think it is time for your 'children' to be able to come out of hiding and be able to live without being feared from?"

Chrysalis looked at her beloved subjects and saw the tiredness and hunger in all of them. They all had the same depressed look in their eyes. Chrysalis looked back at Celestia, "can you really see all of us being able to live amongst your kingdom?"

"Of course," Celestia said with a smile, "It may take a while for the everypony to get use to it, but in time, I believe we all will be able to live in harmony."

"Well it's settled then," Chrysalis declared, turning to the entire Changeling population, "My loyal subject, the hard times are over! We will once again crossover to the pony's side, but not in an attempt to conquer, but as an attempt of peace!"

A buzz (literally) of cheering followed the last words spoken from Queen Chrysalis... except...

"Buck that," Buzzard yelled, "we will zzztill be outcazzztzzz, and I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Buzz! What are you doing," Jack exclaimed.

Buzzard then charged the closet pony to him which was, unfortunately, Twilight. He grabbed her before anypony could react and then ran for it.

"Twilight, " Flash and the other mane six exclaimed, running after them as Jack joined in, soon followed by the rest.

The chase continued up the mountain until a rock slide was blocking the path, making Buzzard skid to a halt, he looked around, but couldn't find way around it. He tried flying, but couldn't get very high with the extra weight of another pony. He heard the others behind them and encased Twilight in a forcefield, levitating her over the edge as the other approached.

"Zzztop! or zzzhe fall," Buzzard threatened.

"Let go of her this instant," Flash demanded.

"Aww, look at that, her beloved knight coming to her rezzzcue," Buzzard grinned, "only thizzz izzzn't a fairytale princey!"

"Come on Buzz," Jack said, "it'zzz not worth it. We can zzztartover, we can change."

"You've gone zzzoft brother," Buzzard replied, "do you really think they can accept uzzz?"

"It'zzz better than running our entire livezzz," Jack reasoned, "come one Buzz, it'zzz time to live our livezzz. No more hidding, no more running, no more looking behind our backzzz. Think about it Buzz, our records will be clean."

Buzzard took a moment to think, then looked at Jack, "you really think we can?"

"Yes."

"Well I feel sorry for you," Buzzard said, then turned towards the cliff and jumped while releasing Twilight.

"Buzz," Jack yelled.

"Twilight," Flash exclaimed.

They both looked over and saw that Twilight had grabbed a branch while Buzzard was a little farther, holding on to the side of a rock that was just below a her slim edge.

"Flash, help," Twilight exclaimed.

"I got you," Flash said, flying down and helping her up

"Thanks," Twilight sighed when he put her down on the path, but Flash flew back down, "what are you doing?!"

"Trying to save him," Flash replied, he landed on the very slim edge and extended his hoof to Buzzard, "grab my hoof!"

Buzzard looked at the hoof, the slapped it away, "I don't need help from the likes of you!"

"Just grab it, I'm trying to save you!"

"I don't need saving!"

"Listen Buzzard, you may not like us, but try to be reasonable! At least do it for your brother, I sure he would be lost without you!"

Buzzard went quite as Flash extended his hoof again. He thought for a moment and looked at Flash. He looked at the top of the cliff and saw Jack look over, praying to let his brother live.

"Fine, for Ja-," before Buzzard could grab Flash's hoof, the rock snapped, letting Buzzard fall to his doom.

"Buzz," Jack exclaimed as Flash took a nose dive after him.

"Flash," Twilight exclaimed. As she watch Flash disappear into the valley fog.

Everypony watched eagerly, waiting for them to come up. Only seconds went by, but every moment felt like hours. Then, flapping was heard. They listen, wondering what it was, until out of the fog, Flash zoomed out, holding Buzzard in his hooves. Everypony let out their held breath as Flash put Buzzard back on the path. Immediately, Twilight came up and hugged Flash, crying.

"I'm glad your ok," Twilight said, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"Hey," Flash assures, "I'm not leaving you, not again."

"That's good to know," Twilight smiled, kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Wait," Pinkie said, putting her hoof to her chin in thought, "so first you two broke up, but now you're back together again?"

"Yeah," Twilight replied.

"Well I'm glad for you two," Pinkie looked up into the sky, "but why do they get to be together, and Fluttershy gets a coltfriend, and I can't get one?"

"It's because your one of a kind-"

"Hold on a minute Rainbow, I have a fourth wall to break," Pinkie cut her off, then looked back up into the sky, "so why can't I have one?"

A disembodied voice replied, "because in the next story, you and the other three will get to go on the hunt for coltfriends. Which I must say, I'm quite excited to write the story."

"Oh, but how long will we have to wait," Pinkie asked.

"In good time Pinkie," the voice replied, "all in good time."

(Ten seconds earlier, in pony reality)

"So why can't I have one," Pinkie asked after cutting Rainbow off.

Pinkie continued to looked up at the sky in silence for a moment, then said, "Oh, but how long do we have to wait?"

"I think Pinkie is just gone," Rainbow whispered to Applejack, as the others just looked at Pinkie with strange looks.

"Ah agree," Applejack replied.

(To Be Continued...)


	13. Chapter 13: Greatest Night Ever:Part One

**Chapter 13: The Greatest Night Ever: Part One**

It has been nearly four months since the the Solar Eclipse incident and the Changeling and Equestrian peace has been declared official. Of course, there were some... debate... but like Princess Celestia said, with time, everypony was able to accept it.

For Solar, she would write to Twilight on her trip around Equestria. She says no one really knows who she is, so she was able to walk freely without being feared from. She had asked Twilight if she told Velevet or Nightlight about her, but Twilight would reply no, she wasn't ready to tell them just yet and would leave it at that.

Flash and Twilight, now once again a couple, still decided to keep their relationship a long distance one. However, each started to feel the heartache of being apart.

For now, they were at Twilight's library, organizing books... well, more Twilight.

"Now you see Flash, you must keep them in alphabetical order or... No not there, Daring Do books go under adventure with... I told you Suzanne Coltins wrote 'The Hunting Games', so it goes under a special collection... J. K. Howling is an 'H' not a 'J'... here let me just take a few."

"I don't think my mind is ment for this kind of stuff," Flash said while Twilight took all the books he was holding.

"That's crazy talk, your doing... something."

"Shouldn't Spike be helping you? He is your, what was it, number one assistant."

"Hey," Spike grinned while heading towards the door with a foldable chair, a pair of shades, and some sunscreen, "if you want to be here coltfriend then your going to have to take responsibility for helping around the library."

"Then where are you going," Flash glared.

"Heh, since I don't have feelings for Twilight the same way you do, I get to have a well deserved day off. One I haven't seen in months. Have fun, lover colt," Spike taunted running out the door.

"He really is starting to get under my coat," Flash told Twilight.

"Ahh, he's a baby dragon, what do you expect," Twilight replied.

"He doesn't seem to bother you much."

"It's because I'm like an older sister to him, and, well, you know how that is."

"Please, I can beat my sister at anything, anytime, any..."

"Where," interrupted a voice, making Flash scream and jump, and being a pegasus, he flew straight into the ceiling, hitting his head then falling to the ground, landing on his back.

"Oh, Winny," Flash said, rubbing his head and getting up as Twilight snickered, "forgot you were here."

"I'm not surprise, all you could think about on the train ride was Twilight," Winny grinned, "you should have seen him Twilight he would not shut up. Plus, I always thought he had the mind of a foal, but he was some how able to connect you with everything, here let me show you."

Winny pulled out a tiny scroll which extended all the way to the ground, Winny cleared her throat and said, "Look at that cloud in the sky, Winny, up there in the sky, which holds the stars that twinkle in the night, which reminds me of how Twilight's eyes twinkle... or how about that dog. You know, one of Twilight's good friends has a pet dog... Wow! These sandwiches are good, almost as good as my sandwiches, which Twilight loves... which you like me to continue Twilight?"

"Please do," Twilight giggled, "It's good to know he is thinking about me."

"No," Flash interjected, trying to snatch the paper from Winny, "I think we heard enough."

"Nonsense," Winny grinned, extending her hoof to hold Flash back, "oh! Here's my favorite! Hey Winny, did you send the letter to pay our bills? Because I'm not sure if I did, and we both know Matt didn't because he's always out in the park trying to pick up mares. He did tell me one time that he walked up to one and fell in a patch of flowers. He said he didn't get her address but did get a good smell of roses, which reminds me of how Twilight always smells like flowers."

Flash groaned in embarrassment and fell to the ground with his face in his hooves, until Twilight asked, "You really think I smell like flowers?"

Flash was taken by surprise of the question and scrambled back up, "Umm... yeah."

"Oh Flash, that's so sweet," Twilight blushed.

"Th-Thanks..."

"Come here and I'll show you how a flower taste," Twilight grinned, giving him a deep kiss.

Flash eyes widen and took a quick glance at Winny. She smiled back at him then quickly scribbled something big on the piece of paper and showed to him. It read, 'Tu sai che io ti aiuterò sempre segnare alcuni punti', or 'You know I will always help you score some points'. Flash smiled to himself as he kissed Twilight backed.

Afterwards, Flash, Twilight, and Winny went back to organizing books when Spike came back in grumbling.

"I can never catch a break," was all they were able to hear him say as he gave Twilight a letter.

Twilight opened a letter as she read, "My dearest Twilight, as you may know, the Grand Galloping Gala is tomorrow night and, as same as last year, would love for you and your friends to be in attendance. Attached to this letter will be seven tickets, one for you, each of your friends, and Spike, for the Gala. If you would like any more tickets for, I don't know, maybe a certain winged stallion, then don't be afraid to send a letter back. Sincerely, Celestia."

"The Grand Galloping Gala?! Eeeeeee," Winny exclaimed in a high pitched squeal in Flash's ear, making his ears ring, "I always wanted to go."

"You've always wanted to go to a party like that," Flash asked, trying to make the ringing stop.

"Of course," Winny said, "it's has always been my dream. I've heard it's so classy and fun!"

"It really isn't all it's cracked up to be," Flash said.

"You've been," Winny and Twilight asked.

"Yeah I've been. Now don't get me wrong, it was pretty good, I mean, I would like to go again, but I thought it would have been a little more exciting... There! My ears stop ringing!"

"How did you get into the greatest party ever," Winny exclaimed.

"Remember before we joined the Crystal Guards, and we each took a jobs as body guards for different ponies? Well, mine got invited to the party and, being his guard, I was allowed to come with. That's when I first saw Twilight, and of course, you two know how the rest of the story turns out."

"You said you would like to go again, want to come with us," Twilight asked.

"Sure," Flash replied, "we didn't have anything planned out for this weekend, which I know drives you crazy."

"Don't reminded me," Twilight sighed, "so that's one ticket... what about you Winny, would you like to go?"

"Really? You would really do that for me," Winny asked in a foalish tone.

"Of course."

"Well then... YES," Winny squealed, making Flash ears ring again.

"Oh come on," Flash exclaimed.

"Sorry."

"Well it's official, Spike, take a letter," Twilight told Spike, who took out a piece of paper and a quill, "Dear Celestia, my friends would like to be in attendance for the Gala, but, if it's not too much trouble, I would like two extra tickets for Flash and his sister Winny, who will also be in attendance. Your faithful student, Twilight."

"Your not really her student anymore, aren't you," Spike asked as he sent the letter away with his magical fire.

"Maybe," Twilight said.

"I'm just sa-sa-," Spike burped as a letter appeared from the ashes, "saying. That was quick."

"Must be a slow day at the castle," Twilight declared opening the letter, "Dear Twilight, of course it's not too much trouble. Her are two extra tickets for the Gala... by the way, you must stop thinking me as your mentor. You are a Princess now and well capable of learning on your own. Sincerely, Celestia."

"Told you," Spike grinned.

"Shut up," Twilight shot back, then gave Flash and Winny their tickets, "there. Now you two better get ready for tomorrow."

"Umm... well, I don't really have a dress," Winny admitted.

"I figured that," Twilight replied, "I have to go tell my friends about the Gala, so why don't you follow me around. If we run into Rarity, I'm sure she wouldn't mind making a dress for you."

"Thanks Twilight!"

"No problem, see you Flash," Twilight said, giving him a hug.

"See you," Flash replied returning the hug.

###

The next evening rolled around as Twilight and Winny were upstairs, getting into their dress as Flash and Spike were downstairs, already ready.

"I just don't understand," Spike complained to Flash while they waited, "Why do girls always take soooooo long to get dressed."

"It's because they 'never look right' when they're finally done," Flash grinned.

"Ha! I guess your right," Spike laughed.

"But it's always worth the wait," Flash sighed.

"And then you stop being funny," Spike said, "seriously, I feel like a third wheel when I'm around you two."

"Is that why you give me a hard time," Flash asked.

"Of course not," Spike smiled, "I just like messing with you, I really hope I'm not coming off as disliking you or anything because I really do think your a good colt for Twilight."

"Really," Flash said, "thanks buddy."

"No problem... I just wish Twilight would look at me as a brother, not as an assistant sometimes."

"She doesn't think of you as an assistant."

"Really?"

"Really, Twilight told me yesterday that she feels like an older sister to you."

"Wow! That's good to know... and if that day ever comes, I would love to have you as an older brother."

"Well, that's a little far ahead don't you think?"

"Maybe."

"Were ready," Twilight interrupted from the top of the stairs.

"That great, Alright let get go-o-o," Flash stuttered as he turned around and saw Twilight in her Gala dress, "wow Twilight, you look beautiful."

"Thanks," Twilight blushed, then turned around as she heard hoofsteps behind her, "ah, and here comes Winny."

Winny came down and was quite a sight. Her dress was made of red velvet to match her coat, but was outline with golden silk and a sword and shield checkerboard pattern. Her hair was curled in the front and put in a bun in the back and was wearing golden shoes on her hoofs.

"And you," Flash grinned, "look nice too, which is not like you."

"Shut up," Winny laughed, playfully punching him on the shoulder.

"Well, I think we got everything, ready Spike," Twilight asked.

"Ten hours ago," Spikes mumbled.

"What was that Spike?"

"I'm ready," Spike smiled nervously, Twilight glared at him for a second, then shrugged.

The carriage that was going to take them to Canterlot arrived and the four went outside to be greeted by Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Applejack.

"Where's Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie," Twilight asked after their hellos.

"Fluttershy went with Comet to the Gala an' Pinkie... heck, only Celestia knows where she is, but she told us she had a special surprise when we get there," Applejack replied.

"And knowing Pinkie, it's probably a party," Rainbow added.

"Well, let's not waste anymore time wondering where she is and get a move on," Rarity declared.

The mares were able to slip in easily, but filled up every seat, so Flash and Spike had to sit up front. The ride there was uneventful, just some normal conversation between the mares while Flash and Spike took to the reins. When they arrived, Princess Celestia was waiting for them.

"Hello Twilight, it's so good to see you again," Celestia said.

"Hey Celestia," Twilight smiled, "it's good to see you too, but aren't you suppose to be greeting the guests?"

"Oh, that's Luna's job. We trade off every year, but since your ten minutes early, why not say a quick hi to her before ponies start arriving."

"Ok, we can talk later. Hey, why don't you guys take a look around."

"Alright," the rest replied.

They walked inside the castle and split up to talk amongst any of the other guest who have arrived early. Twilight walked up the front steps and, like Celestia said, Luna was there... but so was another.

"Hey Luna, how have you... who's this," Twilight asked, taking note of the unicorn standing next to Luna. He had a black mane that hung over his navy blue eyes like Lunar would. He had a dark gray coat with a black circle as a cutie mark. He was a little shorter then Luna but his perfect muscle composer made up for it.

"You haven't heard," Luna asked, "this is my fiancée, Black Hole."

"Fiancée," Twilight exclaimed, then noticed at the base of Luna's horn was a small golden ring, "Oh my goodness, congratulations Luna."

"Thanks."

"Didn't think you had it into you," Twilight smiled, "so your name is Black Hole? It's pleasure to meet you, I'm Twilight Sparkle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too," Black said. He spoke with a deep, but gentle, voice, "Luna has told me great things about you. I mean, if it wasn't for you, I might not have ever met her, and that would have been a tragedy."

"Yes that would have," Luna smiled, "and I would like to thank you again."

"No problem," Twilight replied.

"Enough about me though," Luna said, "what about you? How are things going between you and Flash?"

"Things are going pretty good."

"You know, I don't believe I have met the young stallion. Is he here?"

"Yes, he is... over there," Twilight said, pointing to Flash, who was talking to a red mane, green eyed, orange pegasus, "Flash, can you come here."

"Sure," Flash said flying up the steps.

"Luna this is my coltfriend Flash, Flash this is Princess Luna and her fiancée Black Hole."

"A pleasure to meet you," Flash said.

"Like wise," Luna said, "so tell me a little about yourself Flash."

"Well I'm from..."

"Cosa stai facendo Flash," said a voice behind him. It was the pegasus Flash was talking to.

"Ah, Lightning. Sto parlando con l'amico di Twilight. Hai incontrato di Twilight?"

"No, io non credo di avere. Ciao, il mio nome è Lightning," he said, extending his hoof towards Twilight.

"I'm sorry, what," Twilight asked.

"She doesn't know Neightalian, " Flash told Lightning.

"Oh, my bad," Lightning said, "but you should teach her, it's a fun language... but let me start over. Hi, my name is Lightning, Flash's old running buddy."

"My name is Twilight Sparkle," Twilight replied, shaking his hoof.

"It's good to meet the mare my cousin dating."

"Cousin... wait, Flash told me about you."

"That's good to know, thought he had forgotten about me."

"Well it seem you vanished from thin air," Flash said with a questionable look.

"Oh, Umm," Lightning stuttered looking around for a distraction, until his eye fell upon a rainbow mane pegasus flying around, "No way! Is that Rainbow Dash?!"

"You know Rainbow," Twilight asked.

"We met before, let's just leave it at that. Hey Rainbow! Over here," Lightning said waving his hooves to get her attention. When she saw him, her face lit up ands she flew straight into him, knocking him to the ground.

"Mother of Celestia, Lighting! It good to know your alive!"

"It's sure has been a while," Lighting said getting up as Rainbow landed on the ground, "so how have you been... no 'disturbances' in Cloudsdale I hope."

"It's been quiet," Rainbow grinned, "they must be scared of my awesomeness."

"What about the other three?"

A moment of sadness fell upon Rainbow's face for a second when she said, "Connor has fallen. Derpy's taking it hard, but Edward has been giving her comfort."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lightning said concerned, "he sure was a heck of a fighter."

"Ok, what in the wide world of Equestria are you two talking about," Twilight exclaimed.

"Oh... forgot we weren't in private... Connor is Derpy's uncle. He died from a... flight accident, " Rainbow finished glancing at Lightning who gave the smallest of nods that only Rainbow saw and understood.

"Oh... tell Derpy I'm sorry for her loss, but that doesn't explain how you and Lightning know each other."

"We met at a meeting," Rainbow said, "that's all I want to talk about that."

"Come on Rainbow let's catch up, see you Flash, see you Twilight, it was a pleasure to meet you," Lightning said as he and Rainbow walked around having a conversation.

"Do you have any idea what that was about," Twilight asked Flash.

"I was about to ask you the same question," Flash replied.

"Anyways," Lunar interjected, "it is almost time for the Gala to begin, so I've got to get to greeting the guests. You can go if you want Black."

"It's alright honey, I'd rather stay here with you," Black smiled.

"Well, see you two later, and congratulations again," Twilight said as she went back down the stairs.

"Thanks, and bye," Luna replied waving.

After Twilight and Flash came back down the stairs, more and more ponies started to arrive, they happen to run into Fluttershy and Comet on the way down.

"Hey you two, how have you been," Twilight asked.

"Good, good, you," Fluttershy asked.

"Same."

"Hey Twilight, I don't believe you have met my parents, would you like too?"

"Su-"

"I don't think that's a good idea," Flash interrupted.

"It should be alright Flash," Fluttershy said, "my parents forgave you a long time ago, they don't hold grudges."

"But they do," Flash said, pointing to two ponies who just entered.

Fluttershy and Twilight both looked at who he was pointing at and saw none other than Geusto and Jiny.

"Uh-oh," Twilight and Fluttershy whispered.

(To Be Continued...)


	14. Chapter 14: Greatest Night Ever:Part Two

**Chapter 14: The Greatest Night Ever: Part Two**

Props to SageBrony07 for helping me with this chapter. So check him out on !

Geusto and Jiny were talking to two other ponies while merely three paces behind them were Fluttershy's parents. Fluttershy, Comet, Twilight, and Flash hid behind a plant without being noticed

"What's going on," Comet asked, alarmed by the other three's nervousness and secrecy.

"My parents and Fluttershy's parents have some past issues," Flash explained, "I don't know how your parents feel about the whole situation, Fluttershy, but mine still dislike you and your parents. "

"Do you think they know they're both here," asked Fluttershy.

"I don't think so," Flash said, "as long as they don't turn around."

"What are we going to do," Twilight added, "do your parents know that your dating me again?"

"I'm pretty sure they don't," Flash replied, "a family feud kind of happened after... you know... and we drifted apart afterwards. I haven't spoken to them since... Ok, they're starting to walk away from each other, so I think they haven't noticed yet. Fluttershy, I'm going to need you to stay out of sight from my parents. I highly doubt your parents remember what I looked like since my hair changed but I'll try not to risk it and stay out of their way. I don't know how this is going to play out so we are going to have to wing it, for now let just cross our hooves and hope for the best."

"Alright," the rest said before dispatching amongst the crowd.

The next thirty minutes went by too slow for the four, nothing happen except a few close calls of standing right next to each other. Flash followed his parents while Twilight acted like she was just attending the Gala like any other year while still avoiding sight. Fluttershy took Tulip Rosevault, her mom, and Green Hoof, her dad, outside into the garden to stall, introducing them to Comet, talking about the time they have missed together as a family, and so on, but Fluttershy couldn't keep it up much longer. Another half an hour went by as Flash slipped next to Twilight to talk to her.

"This is getting too close, I don't know how much longer we can keep this up," Flash whispered.

"Well there must be something we haven't tried yet," Twilight whispered back, "What if..."

"Umm, sorry to interrupt, but my parents are gone," Fluttershy said, coming into the conversation, "I can't find them anywhere."

"Shoot! Where are my parents," Flash exclaimed looking around, "this is not good, not good at all..."

Pinkie," Twilight exclaimed, startling the other two.

"Come again," Flash asked.

"Pinkie can talk... no wait, we don't know where she is..."

"I'm right here silly," Pinkie's voice said, making the three jump.

"What the... where the hay are you," Twilight exclaimed.

"Right here," Pinkie said right behind Twilight making Twilight turn around to a plant.

"Real funny Pinkie," Twilight chuckled, "but seriously, where are you."

"You can't see me... oh I get! funny joke, writer," Pinkie's voice laughed with snorts, "Make me the fourth wall! The irony!"

"I-I... I got nothing say to that," Twilight replied.

"Well, since your doing my job, I guess I'll do the writer's job," Pinkie's voice said then made a sound of clearing her throat, "now that the two parents have met..."

"They what," the three exclaimed.

"Yeah, it says right here. They should be... look right and they'll be next to the ice sculpture."

They looked right and and there they were, but they weren't talking to each other. They were, however, on each side of the sculpture, still having not seen each other.

"They're not fighting," Twilight said.

"Oops, I read a paragraph too far... ah, here are..."

"So I said... Pinkie," exclaimed another voice as the sound of two pairs of footsteps were made, "I told you to leave my stories alone! Now get back in there young lady!"

"You get back in there," Pinkie's voice mocked.

"Get back in there or I will force you in there!"

"No!"

"Pinkie, come on! Your acting like a five year old!"

"... Hi, I'm Pinkie, I don't believe we met before."

"Derps," chuckled a different voice, "you just got burned by Pinkie!"

"Shut up and just help me get her back in the computer!"

"Can't catch me," Pinkie's voice exclaimed as the sound of hoofsteps and stuff being knocked over were heard by the the other three, who just kept on looking at each other with confusion.

"Pinkie! Stop... red light!"

All of a sudden, the noise stopped. Then footsteps where heard until out of nowhere, POOF, Pinkie appears before the three.

"Dang it, DF! Let me back up there," Pinkie exclaimed jumping in the air as if trying to jump to a ledge, "you use the red light, green light trick every time! It's not fair! You know I can't resist a good game!"

"Sorry Pinkie, but you have to get back to the story."

"Can you at least give me a mustache," Pinie asked the ceiling, "Applejack didn't let me last time!"

The voice groaned, "fine! But you better stay in the story!"

The sound of typing was heard as, just like Pinkie appeared, a mustache appeared on her.

"Thanks, DF... DF?"

"I'm not talking to you!"

"You just did!"

"I don't want to hear you either," the voice said as more typing was heard. After it was done, Pinkie's mouth just disappeared. She tried to speak, but only the sounds of hums were heard. She panicked and ran out the Gala as the other three just continued to watch, mouth agape.

The three shook their heads, looked at each other, then back to the four parents who were still talking, unaware of each other.

"Well, here in normalville," Flash said, "Pinkie said they're going to fight, but when?"

'"You," Geusto's voice rang.

"I'm guessing right now," Twilight said.

Geusto and Jiny were muzzle to muzzle with Fluttershy's parents as they glared at each other.

"Horseapples," Flash said as he and the other two approached the parents.

Now that the parents have met... (*sigh* just doesn't feel the same)... they stood in silence as ponies made a circle around them, watching, blocking off Flash, Twilight, and Fluttershy.

"I can't find a way through," Flash exclaimed, "we'll have to fly over!"

Flash instantly shot up into the air as Fluttershy's graceful flight and Twilight's shaky rise followed.

"You tryed to hit my son," Geusto continued, "I would hit back but I would feel wrong to hit a mare!"

"You are not touching my wife or daughter," Green Hoof flared. His grassy green coat was a little on the muscular side, so he could easily hold his own in a fight.

"I was talking about you," Geusto replied.

"Stop it, Dad," Flash exclaimed as he landed in front of him, "don't make a scene!"

"We both know it's too late for that," Geusto said, pushing Flash out of the way, "Now move out of the way, you are not my son anymore!"

"Y-Yo," Flash stuttered at the words of his father, then yelled, "fine, be like that! Get your flank kicked for all I care!"

"Better watch what you say," Geusto flared.

"Or what? You want to hit me too?"

"Flash, calm down," Twilight tried to sooth

"No! I had enough of it! You are bucking strong head, dad, and your killing yourself from the inside while harming other's at the same time... where's Matt dad!"

Geusto face took on surprise for a second, then he stared at his son in anger, "DON'T YOU DARE BRING YOUR BROTHER INTO THIS! It was an accident!"

"Ending up in the hospital is no accident," Flash said, "you got to open your eyes dad, your blinded by your own twisted up mind. Your not sure what is real anymore."

"Why I outta..."

"Geusto stop," Jiny blurted to the surprise of everypony, especially Geusto, "he's right. I see you when you come home and your a mess. If your not picking fights your drinking. You got to stop this Geusto, your hurting yourself!" At this point, Jiny was crying as Geusto watched her. He looked at the ground in epiphany as everypony watched then looked back at Jiny. He lifted her face and wiped a tear from it.

"I-I'm so sorry Jiny," Geusto said, "I'm sorry for the pain I caused you over the years. Ever since I retired, I haven't been the same."

"We noticed," Jiny smiled.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Of course," Jiny replied with a hug. Then Geusto turned to Flash, "Can you forgive me, son? Can you forgive me for everything I have done?"

Flash let out a sigh and smiled, "Of course, dad."

Geusto smiled as he and his son hugged, one that they haven't done in a long time. They were interrupted by a tap on Geusto's sholder, and Geusto turned around to see Green Hoof

"Hey, I want to apologize as well. Our stupid feud has thrown our lives out of whack. So, I'm sorry," Green said, extending his hoof to Geusto.

Geusto looked at the hoof for a second then smiled and shook it, "Apology accepted."

"Well it's a good thing too," interrupted a voice, "or the plan would have failed."

Everypony turned to see none other than Princess Celestia, with Derpy and a tannish white pegasus at her side, walk through a gap in the circle.

"Plan," Twilight exclaimed, "you set this up?!"

"Of course Twilight, You don't think this was all a happy coincidence? I've known about this for a while and had to end this feud."

"But why?"

"I have my reasons, now everypony should enjoy themselves and get back to the Gala," Celestia declared, then turned to Derpy and the pegasus, "Come on you two, let's go find R and L."

"Ugh, I hate being around those two," Derpy complained, "They're always so lovey dovey."

"Isn't that how you and the 'Doctor' were," the pegasus grinned.

"Oh, put a sock in it Edward," Depry shot back.

The Gala continued as Geusto Sentry and Jiny Nurse, and Green Hoof and Tulip Rosevault talked to each other as friends. Fluttershy found Comet and where spending some time out in the garden as Comet impressed Fluttershy with his knowledge of the stars.

Twilight and Flash found some alone time on an empty balcony as they reminisced tonight's events.

"Well, it looks like we don't have to worry about our parent, for good this time," Twilight smiled.

"I guess so," Flash chuckled.

"I just wondered what made Celestia plan all of this."

"I do."

"You do?"

"Yep, because I have some news to tell you."

"What's the news?"

"You see, Princess Cadance was going down the list of names on her guards sheet and came across mine. Of course, she remembers we're back together but realized we've been together for almost half a year. So she called me in to talk to me and you'll never guess what she said."

"What did she say?"

"I'm fired."

"Your what?!"

"I'm fired," Flashed replied in a chipper tone, "isn't it great?"

"Great?! How in the world of Equestria is that great?!"

"Because, she said a new job is available and think I would be perfect for it," Flash grinned, "something about being a Princess's personal guard."

"Really? I thought the Princesses already had enough... oh," Twilight blushed and smiled in embarrassment when she realized who he meant, then said, "that's great Flash! So your moving to Ponyville then?"

"Yep, Princess Cadance gotten a house for me about a block from your library, so we'll be able to see each other everyday!"

"That's amazing Flash," Twilight exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"It sure is," Flash smiled, hugging her back.

"You know what else," Twilight swooned.

"What?"

"I can do this everyday too," Twilight smiled, lightly kissing him on the lips.

"I guess your right," Flash chuckled as a music from inside played.

"This truly is the greatest night ever, and I'm glad your here to spend it with me," Twilight smiled.

"I'm glad your with me too," Flash replied as they slowly dance to the music coming from inside.

"To Be..."

"So when are they going to get married," Pinkie jumped in before the voice could finished.

"Pinkie, don't make regret giving your mouth back," the voice said.

"Alright, Alright, you may continue."

"Thank you... To Be..."

"So I was kind of thinking that their could also be a Rainbow and Lighting thing, unless you change it in Pony's Creed. But I actually like that idea so maybe..."

The voice sighed as Pinkie continued, "Sometimes I wonder why I let her break the wall... well, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em... That's all for now folks, see you in the next chapter!"


	15. Chapter 15: A Clue From the Past

**Chapter 15: A Clue From the Past**

The next weekend after the Gala, Twilight was at the Crystal empire. She wanted to help Flash move, but Flash politely declined, saying Randy, Winny, and him got it. So Twilight had the weekend to do whatever.

Twilight was looking around for something interesting until she came across 'Tailing Books'.

"Huh, I wonder of Comet still lives here," Twilight said to herself.

She walked inside and saw Comet's grandmother sitting in her chair like she normally does. Twilight approached her and asked if she knew where Comet was. She said he was out right now but will be back later, so Twilight took the opportunity to look around at the books since she didn't get a chance last time.

She was walking down the hallways of bookshelves until by some chance, she saw Shining staring closely at one of the books on the shelf murmuring something.

Twilight got closer to hear he was saying.

"Hmm, now which of these did Twilight say she did not have," Shining said to himself.

"I'd say the one that's not already in the library," Twilight said, making Shining jump.

"Twily! What are you doing here?"

"I was wondering the same thing about you."

"Cadance kicked me out for the day," Shining admitted, "she says I'm taking her pregnancy too far and she still got two more months."

Twilight was trying really hard not to bust out laughing, but was encourage not to by her brothers glare.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm came to help Flash move to Ponyville, but he already has enough hooves for the job, so I'm just hanging aro-" Twilight was interrupted by a flying book which hit her in the back of the head.

"My bad, Princess," Comet's grandmother apologized

"It's alright," Twilight replied, the turned to Shining, "So yeah I've been... what's wrong Shining? "

"Yo-You still have it," Shining slowly said, staring at Twilight's neck.

Twilight looked down and saw that her tiny, golden, 'BL' initialed necklace escaped the clutches of her coat.

"Yeah," Twilight replied, tucking the necklace back into place.

"So Cadance was telling the truth," as Shining stared sadly at Twilight, "You know."

"... Yeah."

"Tell me, is mother alright? Solar I mean."

"According to her last letter she is."

"She writes to you?!"

"Yeah, she's on a trip around Equestria."

Shining and Twilight just stood there, staring awkwardly at each other.

"So... are you alright with that."

Twilight sighed before answering, "To be honest, I'm not sure how I feel about the situation."

"Well, does Mom and Dad know that you know?"

"Which ones."

"The ones now."

"No."

"Oh... are you going to tell them?"

"I don't know if I can look at them."

"Why?"

"Well put yourself into my point of view," Twilight said, a growing anger coming from her voice, "you just found out your real name is Blackout, your parents, brother, and mentor has been lying too you this whole time, and that your father is missing! How would you feel?!"

Twilight voice increased into a yell making everypony in the store stare at her, making Twilight blush in embarrassment.

"Why don't we find someplace to talk about this," Shining suggested.

"I've got a better idea," Twilight sighed, "Unless I let it out, it's just going to keep gnawing on me... I'm going to have to confront our foster parents."

###

Later that afternoon, Twilight was pacing back and forward in the dining room. Cadance was accompanying Twilight since she still refused to allow Shining back into the castle.

"I don't know Cadance, maybe this is a bad idea," Twilight said, starting to breath heavily.

"It's alright, Twilight," Cadance assured, sitting at the end of the table.

"No, it's not alright," Twilight exclaimed, "I don't know how to talk to them about this."

"Then I'll help you," declared a voice Twilight hasn't heard in four months.

"Solar," Twilight exclaimed as the dark Alicorn walked in.

"It's good to see you," Solar smiled.

"What are you doing here," Twilight asked in shock.

"Mo-er- I mean Shining wrote to me about what your doing."

"That wouldn't be the first time he sent a letter to a parent," Twilight muttered under her breath, the spoke up to say, "But is it really a good idea to be here?"

"Maybe not, but it has to be done."

"But what if..."

Twilight was interrupted by a knock on the doors to the dining hall.

"Come in," Cadance declared.

Buzzard came in, wearing a Crystal Guard uniform, and walked up to Cadance before saying, "Your in-lawzzz have arrived, your majezzzty..oh, hi again, Twilight. Zzzorry again about the whole cliff thing."

"It's alright," Twilight smiled, "all water under the bridge."

"That's good to know. Zzzee ya," Buzzard waved to everypony before flying off.

"So he's a guard now, huh," Twilight asked Cadance.

"Yeah,"Cadance replied, "Some of the Changelings needed work, so, believe it or not, they actually wanted to join the Crystal Guards! Some are pretty good too. Take Buzzard for example, he's captin of his own airship and is great at fighting."

The conversation was interrupted by another knock on the door.

"Come in," Cadance replied.

"Hey Cadance," Twilight Velvet exclaimed when she walked in followed by Nightlight, "You said Twilight wanted to talk to us about... Eclipse?!"

"Greetings, Mrs. Velvet," Solar said, raising an eyebrow, "Although, I do prefer the name Solar."

"Oh... sorry," Velvet apologized.

"No need," Solar smiled.

"So how did you get out of the cave," Nightlight gluped.

"Wit the help of her," Solar glance over to Twilight.

"You helped her escape," Nightlight exclaimed.

"Well, 'help' may be stretching it a little," Twilight glared at Solar, who just chuckled, "but she's changed... however... I'm just going to ask you, why would you hide it from me?"

Nightlight and Velvet exchanged looks, then sighed, "First, Celestia want to prevent you from ending up like Solar, and... we grew attached to you... we didn't want to let you go."

"That's all," Twilight chuckled, surprising Nightlight and Velvet, "I thought it was something bad."

"What are you saying," Velvet exclaimed, "we're not good enough for you?!"

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to be rude," Twilight apologized, "But come on, you know I love you two and will always consider both of youas my parents... no offense Solar."

"None taken," Solar smiled, "Twilight's right, you two are great parents to have raised her like this. You did more than I ever could have and will have my forever gratitude for taking Twilight in my absence... plus, I prefer Twilight stick with you two. I'm no mom, and I don't even know where Lunar is."

"You really on with this," Velvet asked Solar.

"Of course. You and Twilight deserve each other... I deserve to go back into my cave and rot there," Solar face saddened.

"Solar," Velvet smile, "You need to give yourself a break. You would have been a great mother... you wanna know a secret... we didn't raise Twilight to be nice. It was in her this whole time, we just guide her if and when she needed it... of course, she had to get that from somepony, and I believe that it is from you. You are really a nice pony, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I highly doubt that, she got her niceness from Lunar, " Solar chuckled, but her face began to sadden as she took off her two necklaces and opened them as the picture of Moon Ring and foal Blackout changed into a picture of Lunar and Solar on their wedding day, "but you are right, I've been hard on myself lately... ever since I lost him."

The others watched as Solar dropped the necklaces and started too cry. Twilight looked at Velvet, then approached Solar. She sat right next to her and picked up the necklaces. She took off her necklace and held it right next to the others and the change came out as she expected. A picture of Solar and Lunar playing with a foal Blackout.

"Look at this Solar. We will always be family. You, Shining, Lunar, Velvet, Nightlight, Cadance, Celestia, Luna, and so on and so on. We will always have each other, and when one is missing we'll all look for him. We will find Lunar somehow..."

"Sorry to interrupt," Shining came in, "but I couldn't res-... Solar?"

"Shining," Solar smiled.

"I can't believe you came, this is incredible," Shining smiled, the notice Velvet and Nightlight, "your here too?"

"Yeah,and before you ask, were ok with all that's going on," Velvet replied.

Shining nodded then turn back to Solar.

"It's good to see you again. After so many years," Shining said.

"Same," Solar nodded, the noticed something shiny reflecting off of Shining's neck, "You still have yours?"

"Yeah," Shining replied, taking a golden, heart shaped necklace initialed 'MR' off his opened it and put it next to the others and watched as the pictures began to fade... into whiteness.

"What," Solar, Twilight and Shining exclaimed.

"What's wrong," Velvet asked concerned.

"There's nothing here,"Solar replied, amazed, "there should be a picture of all of us together."

"Look," Twilight exclaimed.

The necklaces started to shake and started hovering right above the ground as the necklace began to move. They stopped in row, left to right starting with Lunar's, then Solar's, then Twilight's, then Shining's. The picture inside began to fade again... into numbers. From left to right it went 12... 21... 14... 1

"1, 221,141" Twilight questioned, "what is that suppose to mean?"

"I have no idea," Solar replied.

"Wait, hold on," Twilight exclaimed as she started humming while tapping her hoof on the ground ever time she hummed, "It spells... Luna."

"How did you get that," Solar asked.

"Alphabetical numbering."

"Luna? Why would it spell that."

"I...I don't know. Is it a clue to Lunar maybe," Twilight asked, looking at the others, who just looked as confused as the rest.

"Wait, a clue to Lunar, like where he is," Solar exclaimed.

"Yeah."

"Oh my goodness... we could find Lunar," Solar smiled, but then looked at Twilight, "but... what if we're wrong? What if it's not Lunar?"

"We won't know unless we try," Twilight replied.

"You would help me? After all that has happened."

"Of course, but you might want to give me sometime. I have somethings to attend to."

"Of course," Solar smiled, "In the mean time, I must find out what Luna means. I'm so sorry to leave like this, but I can't wait. It was great to see all of you again."

Solar waved a final goodbye to everypony and collected Lunar's and her necklace before flying off.

"I guess we should go too," Nightlight interjected.

"Ok, goodbye you two...and remember, you'll always be my parents," Twilight smiled.

"We will," Velvet smiled back, tearing up slightly at her words, "we will always love you."

The two ponies left for the Train Station to head back to Canterlot, leaving Cadance, Twilight and Shi...

"Alright Shining, get out," Cadance demanded, using her magic to push him out the door, "you still got a few hours before sundown."

"Ah come on, honey," Shining wined, trying to break free, "your ruining the moment."

"No 'but's. Out!"

Cadance closed the door behind him and locked the door.

"That was a bit harsh don't you think," Twilight grinned.

"You'll understand when Flash is constantly at your side, acting like a foal can pop out at any moment," Cadance teased back.

"Whatever, that still far ahead," Twilight huffed.

The two glared at each other for a moment, then started laughing before catching up on things they have missed together.

###

Later that evening in Canterlot, Velvet and Nightlight were in their basement with a cake. They set it down and a picture of a unicorn they loved very much.

"Happy Birthday, our beloved daughter," Velvet smiled at the photo, as she lit some of the candles, "make a wish."

There was a moment of silence as Nightlight and Velvet leaned up next to each other, staring at the photo. Velvet was fine for a second, but then started to cry as Nightlight warpped his hooves around her.

"It's ok, it's ok," Nightlight soothingly said, stroking Velvet's mane for comfort.

"I just miss her so much," Velvet sobbed.

"I know. I do too," Nightlight said.

"I'm sorry, I just... sorry."

"Hey," Nightlight assured, "there is no need to be sorry, let's just remember. Remember her."

"Yeah," Velvet smiled as she began to calm down, "we will always have the memories."

Nightlight chuckled and kissed Velvet on the forehead before they snuggled back together and stared at the photo... the photo, of Sunset Shimmer.

(To Be Continued...)


	16. Chapter 16: Birthmark

**Chapter 16: Birthmark**

Two months have gone by since the Gala and the whereabouts of Lunar has happened, which means a hype has stirred up at the Crystal Empire. Cadance's foal is due any day now, and of course, Shining has been a little distracted by it to properly take roll as Prince/Trainer of the Crystal Guards. Of course, Cadance knew that the Crystal Empire duties couldn't be put off, not even for a few days, so Cadance agreed to have somepony with her at all times so Shining can run the kingdom.

Meanwhile, back in Ponyville, it was Flash's birthday and Twilight got the best party planner she knew... Of course I'm talking about you Pinkie. What, did you think I was going to say Cheese Sandwich? You know in my heart you will always be the number one party planner. Anyways, I have a little surprise for you... no you can't see it now, it wouldn't be a surprise silly filly...

"Hey that's my line," Pinkie told the sky as, yet again, the others watched.

"You think we should get her checked out," Rainbow asked as Pinkie continued her conversation with somepony the others couldn't see.

"We just got to make sure what ever going on with her, isn't going to effect us," Twilight stated, "remember the Gala?"

"That was the strangest thing that has ever happened to me," Flash said.

"Yeah that was strange... so anyways, what you've thinking you want to do for your birthday, Flash," Twilight asked.

"Nothing much really, just a little get together... and spend sometime with the greatest mare ever," Flash grinned.

"Ugh," Rainbow gagged, but was cut short by Applejack who punched her in the side, "Ow! What was that for?"

"You really should have more respect for other ponies relationships," Applejack glared.

"Oh, so you've been dating for a month and you think your an expert on it now? Newsflash AJ, I've dated colts before you even knew me, and I know farmcolt over here is your first one."

"His name is Barn Raiser," Applejack flared, "and the last time ah checked, your still single, so shut your trap before ah close it for ya!"

"Calm down, Applepie" an earth pony next to Applejack said, speaking with a country accent that almost reached as deep as Big Mac's. He was barely taller than AJ with a brown coat and black mane that was cut right above his green eyes. His cute mark was a toolbox.

"Sorry," Applejack said, shaking her head, "Ah guess that was a little harsh. Sorry, RD."

"Whatever," Rainbow shrugged, "I probably deserved it."

"... and that's how Equestria was made," Pinkie declared to the sky, making everypony stare at her.

"Anypony got a frying pan," Rainbow said, making everypony chuckled, "... No, I'm serious."

"I don't have a frying pan, but I got a letter," a cooky voice from above said. It belong to Derpy, "her you are Twilight. Alright, off to Canterlot. Got a ton of mail labeled... Molestia? Huh... Oh well, bye."

Derpy headed off to Canterlot as Twilight opened the letter.

"Oh my goodness," Twilight exclaimed.

"What," everypony exclaimed.

"This is impossible to read... I think it's says... What?!"

"Mother of Celestia, Twilight," Rainbow exclaimed, "just tell us!"

"Cadance is in labor!"

###

The mane six, Spike, and Flash were on the train heading for the Crystal Empire.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh," Twilight said, "ok, the thing we shouldn't do is panic. Everypony got that? Just relax and stay calm."

"Um, Twilight, we're fine," Flash said, "you might want to sit down though before you fall through the train."

Twilight looked down and saw her frantic pacing has caused a little ditch in the middle of the train.

"Oops, my bad," Twilight blushed, before taking a seat, "I'm just a little nervous. That's all."

"We can tell," Flash chuckled, "but you have nothing to worry about."

"I guess you right..."

"We are arriving at the Crystal Empire," a voice boomed.

"What the hay are you doing, Pinkie," Rainbow exclaimed.

"Just playing with my new megaphone DF gave me... oh, and by the way," Pinkie put the megaphone in Rainbow's face and yelled, "we have arrived at the Crystal station," leaving Rainbow in a daze and ears ringing.

Everypony, plus Spike, got off at the train station, and was greeted by Celestia and, the now married, Princess Luna and Black Hole.

"Greeting everypony," Celestia said before nodding to three carriages, "The foal has already been born, but Cadance said she want you all to be one of the first to see him/her."

"Alright, let's go," Twilight declared, before she and her friends slipped into the carriage.

In no time, the carriage arrived at the Crystal Hospital and everypony rushed inside and asked for Cadance. The nurse behind the counter said Room 128, but they all couldn't go in. Some had to stay in the lobby. Applejack suggested that they let the royal family go ahead while they hung back, so Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Black Hole went ahead inside.

They went down the halls and found Room 128 before knocking.

"Come in," Cadance called weakly.

Celestia, Luna, Black, and Twilight walked in to see Shining Armor next to Cadance's bedside while Cadance was holding a little foal in a blanket.

"Hey," Twilight whispered, taking note that the foal was asleep, "how you doing."

"Good, now that's over," Cadance quietly chuckled.

"What did the doctor say?"

"He said that she's a pretty healthy one. He just wants to keep me and her up here for some checks," Cadance replied.

"Her? So it's a filly," Twilight asked.

"Yep, a filly Unicron," Cadance smiled, not noticing off to the side that Celestia was grinning with a hoof open to Luna, who reluctantly gave her smuged sister a few bits.

"Heh, looks like your stuck with three mares now Shining," Twilight smirked at Shining.

"Whatever, I still got a shot with a nephew," Shining grinned while nudging Twilight slightly causing her face to petrify and blush, which brought a tiny hum of snickers from everypony.

"So what are you naming her," Twilight hastily asked, trying to drive attention away from herself.

"Well we... wait, what is this," Cadance looked at her foal.

Immediately, Twilight and Shining rushed to Cadance's side to see nothing wrong with the foal: a tiny blue hair next to her cute little horn, followed by teal eyes and pink coat; it wasn't until they kept going to see something really peculiar... a cutie mark.

"What," Twilight and Cadance exclaimed, then instantly covered their mouths, realizing that the foal was still asleep.

"What is it," Celestia asked concerned.

"She has a cutie mark," Twilight whispered.

Celestia was taken slightly back, but only traded a moment of worried looks with her sister before saying, "Twilight, Black... can you please excuse us for a moment."

"Uh... alright," Twilight said, as she and Black took motion for the door.

"And can you send Rainbow Dash in," Celestia said before they left.

"Rainbow?"

"Yes."

"... Alright."

Twilight and Black returned to the lobby and were instantly greeted by the others waiting their... except Rainbow, who just stood with her head down, eyes closed, and facing a window, away from the others.

"Is it a filly, or a colt," Applejack questioned.

"What does he/she look like," Rarity asked.

"Is the foal healthy," Flutterhsy peeped.

"Is she so adorable that you want to explode with 'aww' but can't because you can't literally explode," Pinkie gleefully asked.

"A filly, looks like Cadance but I think she's going to have Shining's hair, she is perfectly healthy, yes Pinkie," Twilight answered one by one, "and... has a cutie mark."

"She has a what," everypony exclaimed, while Rainbow only looked up, eyes open now but still back to the rest.

"And... Celestia wanted you, Rainbow," Twilight said.

There was a moment of silence, or however quiet a busy hospital can be, before Rainbow turned around and went back the way Twilight came, not even looking or saying anything to the others.

"Uh, ok... anypony know what that was about," Twilight asked, but only got a reply of a wave of shrugs.

They waited in the lobby as hours began to pass, and before they knew it, lunch has already swung around. Everypony's stomach started to grumble as they continued to wait.

"Doesn't this place have a cafeteria," Applejack asked, after stomach gave an exceptionally loud growl.

"I think they do," Twilight replied.

"Well why hasn't anypony gotten somethin' yet," Applejack exclaimed, "I'll head over there and get some lunch, anypony want anything in particular."

"Oh, Oh," Pinkie yelled, bouncing up and down, "I waaaaant... a chocolate flavored chocolate inside of a cupcake, inside of a frosting package wrapped in a chocolate bar on top of a chocolate fountain... with a glass of water."

"Uh, ok. I'll see what ah can do... anypony else?"

"Anything will do," Twilight said.

"Same here," Flash said.

"Me too," Fluttershy peeped.

"Can you see if they could roast this for me," Spike said, pulling out a emerald, "it might be a little dangerous to do it myself inside a crowed building. "

"Sure," Applejack said, taking the emerald, "anything for you Black?"

"I'm fine," Black replied.

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Alright, see y'all later," Applejack said, heading out, then coming back in, "um, where was the cafeteria?"

"Should be down the hall to the left," the nurse behind the counter replied.

"Thanks," Applejack nodded then headed back.

A little bit after Applejack left, three ponies walked in: Derpy, Lightning, and the tannish white pony from the Gala, Edward if Twilight recalled correctly.

"Hey... Lightning," Flash tried to talk to them, but like Rainbow, they just walked past them and into the rest of the hospital, "what is going on today?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Twilight replied, "sorry you had to go through all of this. Probably the worst way to spend you birthday."

"Nah, I've got you, and that's good enough for me," Flash smiled.

"You always know the right words," Twilight sighed.

"And the right trick," Flash smiled, then made it seem like he pulled a flower from Twilight's mane, "for you, my lady."

"Oh why thank you, my noble guard," Twilight giggled.

"You are quite welcome... hey is that Matt?"

"Where?"

"Over there in the corner."

Twilight looked and saw that Matt was in fact sitting in the corner by the nurse's counter. He had a cast around his front two hoofs though.

"Huh, what is he doing here," Twilight asked.

"Well, our dad and him got into a shouting match a few weeks after we got back together. Long story short, the shouting turned into fighting and dad banged him up pretty badly."

"Ow," Twilight cringed.

"Yeah, just another day and my crazy family... but thankfully all that is sorted out now," Flash smiled.

"You want to go talk to him," Twilight asked.

"And leave your side? No thank you," Flash chuckled, "besides, it looks like he's got his hooves full with that nurse."

Twilight looked back and saw a nurse slap Matt across the face, leaving a distinct hoof mark on his cheek.

"Yikes, wonder what he said this time to upset another mare," Flash laughed.

"Don't laugh at him," Twilight said.

"Sorry, I know I shouldn't," Flash replied.

"Alright everypony I got some grub," Applejack exclaimed when she came back from the cafeteria.

"Thanks, Applejack," everypony replied as they each got something to eat.

"No problem, happy to help," Applejack replied.

"Hey! This isn't want I wanted," Pinkie exclaimed.

"Well they didn't have cupcakes, or chocolate," Applejack said taking a bite of an apple.

"Ah man," Pinkie wined, then had a grin from ear to ear and looked at the ceiling, "DF..."

"No!"

"Dang it."

After lunch was finished, Celestia appeared from the hallway doors followed by Luna, Rainbow, Lightning, Derpy, and Edward.

"So what's going on Celestia," Twilight asked.

"Nothing," Celestia smiled, "why would anything be wrong?"

"Well, you were all in there for a while."

"Well we would have been quicker if somepony wouldn't quit distracting the nurse," Rainbow growled at Lightning.

"Hey, what can I say... no seriously, what can I say? I got nothing," Lighting looked around.

"Alright, Alright," Celestia barked, "break it up..."

Rainbow and Lightning both instantly glared at Celestia.

"No wait, I meant, say goodbye... no I mean, time to leave her, Cadance I mean... well this got awkward quickly... just get out!"

Lighting nodded to Derpy and Edward, but kept locked eyes of hatred with Rainbow as they left.

"What was that about Rainbow," Twilight asked Rainbow.

"None of your business," Rainbow flared, "I'll meet you all at the train station."

With that, Rainbow stormed out, with tears starting to flow down her cheeks, as she headed towards the train station.

"Oook, that was strange," Twilight said, then looked over at Celestia, "so what's going on Celestia? Is the foal alright?"

"Of course, the foal is perfectly healthy. She's just going to have a cutie mark for some reason," Celestia said, "anyways, we all better leave. Cadance needs to rest and Shining needs to get back to running the Crystal Empire."

After saying goodbyes, Flash, Spike, and the rest of the mane six met up with Rainbow, who refused to talk or even look at anypony, at the train station. After getting tickets they all took the train back to ponyville.

###

"After centuries, I will finally have enough strength," said a weak and raspy voice from a cage in depths of Tartarus "just a little while longer, and Equestria shall be mine! Soon everypony will bow before me and cower when they hear the name... Tirek! HAHAHAHA!"

(To Be Continued...)


End file.
